The adventures of Ashley
by ryan456
Summary: A fem ash is starting her journey with different Pokemon, will have cannon and non cannon Pokemon, will be a Yuri so if you don't like don't read. people start their adventures at 14 not 10 in this fic
1. Chapter 1

Ashley is sleeping in her bed when her alarm clock goes of and she grumbles and hits the snooze button on the alarm clock and trys to go back to sleep when Delia comes in and says" wakie, wakie Ashley. Did you forgot today is the day you get your Pokemon licence".

Ashley jumps out of bed showing her pink top that stops above her stomach and pink shorts. Ashley then runs towards the door but stops when Delia says" your going out in that?"

Ashley eyes widen and she says" thanks I forgot, anyway is dad going to be here today?"

Delia says" yeah he just arrived last night when you went to sleep, he didn't want to miss your birthday he got you two Pokemon that he is sure you will love".

Ashley says" what is it mum? Tell me".

Delia says" you have to get changed and come down have breakfast then you get the silence and return straight here".

Ashley says" alright".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of minutes later Ashley walks down the stairs wearing a red hoodie with blue skinny jeans, she is also wearing black trainers with 3 red lines going horizontally along the trainers. Ashley then walks into the living to see Delia siting on the couch next to her is Wallace. Ashley says" I be right back once I get my pokdex".

Delia says" alright dear".

Wallace says" don't take to long I think you will want to start your journey as soon as possible".

Ashley nods and walks out the door and towards professor Oak's lab. Once she reaches the lab she sees Gary standing on the drivers seat of his red car and he is surrounded by several cheerleaders and he says once he spots Ashley " aren't you a little late Ashy-girl? All the starter Pokemon have been taken."

Ashley responds "well lucky for me my dad has got me a starter all I need is to get a licence".

Gary says "whatever, its not like any Pokemon starters can beat my Squirtle, see ya later Ashy-girl". Gary then sits down and all the cheerleaders jump into the other seats and Gary drives of. Ashley then goes to walk up the stairs when someone says from behind" long time no see Ashley".

Ashley stops and turns around and sees May and says" May what are you doing here I thought you would of started in Hoenn were you come live".

May says" yeah but the contest start here first so I came here and thought I would pay a visit to you".

Ashley says" wait here I will be right back".

May nods and Ashley turns back and starts walking towards the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley walks into the lab to see professor Oak standing by a computer typing something and Ashley says " hey professor. I am here to get my licence".

Professor Oak responds" alright Ashley. Just give me a few minutes".

Ashley says" alright professor". Professor Oak turns around and goes onto the computer and puts a pokedex into the computer and starts typing.

A couple of minutes later professor Oak stops typing and pulls out the pokedex that he put in. Professor Oak then walks over to Ashley and holds out the pokedex. Ashley then grabs it as professor Oak explains "this is a pokedex and it will serve as your license and if you scan a Pokemon it will tell you about it".

Ashley says" thanks professor I be going now bye".

Professor Oak says" good luck on your journey".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley walks out of the lab and down the stairs to see May siting on one of the stairs and she asks" so May what Pokemon did you pick?"

May responds" I picked Torchic".

Ashley says" that's great I wonder what Pokemon my dad got me"

May says" well lets not just stand here lets find out".

Ashley nods and starts running towards her house with May behind her.

A little while later Ashley and May walk into Ashley's house and walk into the living room to see Wallace and Delia still siting on the couch and Ashley says" you still on the couch mum, dad?"

Wallace ignores the question and says" hello May you here for the contests?"

May responds" yep".

Wallace says" okay, now Ashley do you want your Pokemon?"

Ashley responds" of course I do."

Wallace says"alright, come on out Eevee, Ralts."

Then two blue beams come out of the poke balls and take the form of Eevee and Ralts, Eevee and Ralts just start looking around the room while Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans Eevee. The pokedex says "Eevee the evolution Pokemon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form. This Eevee is male, he knows tackle, shadow ball, quick attack, sand attack and it's ability is runaway." Ashley then moves the pokedex over to Ralts and it says" Ralts, the felling Pokemon. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokemon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. This Ralts is female and knows growl, teleport , confusion and double team and its ability is Synchronize."

Ashley says" thanks dad, I love them."

Wallace hands her the poke balls and says" I already told professor Oak about these two so they are on your trainers license"

Ashley presses the buttons sucking the two in and says" thanks, now its time to start my journey."

Delia says" take care Ashley and have fun."

Ashley says" I will mum, bye." Ashley then walks back outside of the house and May says" bye."

Wallace says" it was good seeing you again May, keep an eye on her."

May says" alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ashley exits the house, Eevee and Ralts let them selves out and Ashley asks" why are you two outside your pokeballs."

Eevee says" well I like being able to stretch my legs."

Ralts say" I just wanted a better look at my trainer."

Ashley says" alright, first I can understand you and Eevee you can stay out of the poke ball unless we you are in trouble okay, Ralts you don't have any problems staying in your poke ball right."

Both nod and Ashley returns Ralts and May comes out of the house and says" why Eevee out of the poke ball."

Ashley says" Eevee said it didn't like being stuck in his poke ball so I am letting him follow us."

May says" wait you can understand them."

Ashley says" yeah but don't go spreading it around okay."

May says "you can trust me now lets get going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later in the forest, Ashley, May and Eevee are walking through it when the group spot a Pidgey and Ashley scans it. The pokedex says" Pidgey the tiny bird Pokemon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."

Ashley asks" so you want to catch it or shall I?"

May says" no that ones mine, come on out Torchic". Torchic comes out of the poke ball in a blue light and May continues" Torchic use ember". Several small flames come out of Torchic's peak and lands on the Pidgey making it faint and Ashley says" well that was quick".

May says" yeah it was, go poke ball" May throws the poke ball at the Pidgey engulfing it in a blue light and sucks it into the poke ball and it ticks a few times then dings and May walks over to it and picks up the poke ball and says" lets get to Viridian quickly so we can heal this guy up."

Ashley nods and both of them start running towards the Pokemon Center. As they are running Ashley runs into a girl with orange hair and the girl yells " watch where your going".

Ashley responds" sorry we were just trying to get to the Pokemon center and names Ashley, the other ones May your name."

The orange haired girl answers" names Misty and if your going to the Pokemon center then lets go together."

Ashley says" thank you." Then the 3 girls start walking towards the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hour later inside the Pokemon center Misty, Ashley and Eevee are siting while May checking in Pidgey and is getting rooms. Misty asks" do you mind if I come with you guys, I don't want to travel alone."

Ashley says" I don't mind."

May then walks over to the group and says" well I got the room ready to go."

Both Misty and Ashley nod and they all walk up the stairs and into their room, Misty says" why is their only two beds."

May says" only room they had available."

Misty says" so one of we have to share, who."

Ashley says" I don't mind."

May says" well I like my sleep and I don't think I will be able to get to sleep that quickly." May thinks while blushing, I don't think I will get any sleep if Ashley was in the same bed.

Misty spots the blush on Mays face and thinks, so you have a crush on Ashley, well tough, I will get her. Misty then says" I don't mind also judging from our sizes we wont take up to much room on the bed."

Ashley says" okay".

Everyone climbs into bed as Eevee jumps on the bottom of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day. May wakes up first to see Misty and Ashley asleep and she shakes both of them awake and she says" good morning"

Ashley says" good morning May."

Misty says" good morning. Now why did you wake us up this early."

May says" well I thought that the earlier we wake up the more time we spend training and catching new Pokemon in the Viridian forest."

Ashley says while siting up " that's a great idea isn't it misty?"

Misty responds" yes but I wont be catching any."

Ashley asks" why?"

Misty says" because most bug types creep me out, a few don't like Butterfree but most do."

Ashley says" well if you spend more time around them you may grow out of it."

May says" what she said."

Misty says" alright, lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later inside the Viridian forest. The group is walking through the forest when Misty says" how about I set up camp while you two look for some Pokemon."

May says" okay, should we split up Ashley"

Ashley says" sure."

Ashley and May then walk in opposite directions.

After a little bit of walking Ashley walks into an open area she sees a light purple Pokemon with spiky ears and teal on the inside. It has a long snout and two sharp teeth on each side and a horn on its forehead. It is eating the grass. Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans the purple Pokemon and it says "Nidorino, the poison point Pokemon. Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might."

Ashley says" cool a Nidorino, I must have it Eevee your up."

Eevee says" alright lets get this guy."

The Nidorino head jerks up and looks at them and asks" who are you?"

Ashley answers "my name is Ashley and I am here to add you to my team."

Nidorino responds" well if you can beat me then I would be honored to be in your team."

Ashley asks" why?"

Nidorino answers"wait you can understand me?"

Ashley says" yes I was born with it, now answer the question."

Nidorino says" alright its because if you can beat me then you are stronger and can help make me stronger."

Ashley says" alright, Eevee use shadow ball."

Eevee lifts it's head up and a black ball forms around Eevee's mouth and lowers its head sending the ball towards Nidorino. Nidorino then charges straight at the shadow ball and collides with it causing it to explode and cover the area around Nidorino in smoke and Ashley says" Eevee use double team." Then several Eevee's faze in as Nidorino comes out of the smoke and slams into one of the fakes causing it to disperse. Nidorino then turns its head and opens its mouth and several purple pins shoot out of its mouth towards Eevee. Ashley orders" Eevee use quick attack to get behind him and use swift."

Eevee then flashes around the area till Eevee arrives behind Nidorino and several stars appear around Eevee and shoots at Nidorino's back causing several explosions. Nidorino then charges at Eevee hitting him and sending him flying into a tree making him fall onto his chest. Ashley shouts "Eevee no."

Eevee slowly gets up and says" I am not done yet."

Ashley says" good use quick attack to slam into him then use refresh."

Eevee then speeds towards Nidorino slamming into him and sending him flying then gets covered in a bright light getting rid of the poison. Ashley then notices Nidorino struggling to get up and throws a poke ball at him. The poke ball hits him on the head and engulfs Nidorino in a blue light and sucks him into the poke ball. It clicks a few times then dings and Ashley runs over and says while her and Eevee struck a pose" I caught a Nidorino."

She then digs down her bag and pulls out one of the potions and press on Nidorino's poke ball and says" come on out Nidorino." A blue light comes out of the poke ball revealing Nidorino and she sprays him with the potion and says" welcome to the team."

Nidorino says" thanks, now what."

Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans him it says" this Pokemon knows leer, peck, focus energy, double kick and poison sting and its ability is poison point." Ashley then puts the pokedex away and says" now we are going to find another Pokemon and add him to our team."

Nidorino says" alright lead the way."

The 3 of them continue to walk through the forest when they spot a bird with brown feathers on its back and cream on its front and face, on its tail are red and cream feathers pecking at the ground. Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans it and it says" Pidgeotto the bird Pokemon, Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokemon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws."

Pidgeotto then looks up and turns towards them and asks" are you a trainer?"

Ashley says" yes and before you ask I can understand you so why are you asking?"

Pidgeotto answers "because I heard trainers train Pokemon to become strong and I would like to become strong and evolve."

Ashley pulls out a poke ball and says" well tap the ball if you want to come."

Pidgeotto then walks over to the poke ball and touches the button and is sucked into a bright blue light, the poke ball clicks a few times then dings, Ashley and Eevee get into their old poses and Ashley says" I caught a Pidgeotto."

While Nidorino says" I didn't even get to fight."

Ashley says" well first lets see what it can do." Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans the poke ball and it says" this Pidgeotto is male and it knows tackle, sand attack, guest, quick attack and whirlwind and its ability is keen eye. Ashley then says" lets get back to camp lead the way Eevee."

Eevee nods and leads them back to camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little bit later. Ashley is walking into the camp and just sees Misty siting there and asks" hasn't May come back yet?"

Before Misty can answer May walks through the trees and says" so what Pokemon did you catch

Ashley says" Nidorino and Pidgeotto."

May says "well I caught a pink Caterpie and a Nidorina."

Ashley says" cool."

Misty says" so you ready to get going."

Both Ashley and May nod and they walk pack up and walk of

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later Ashley and the group are reaching the end of the forest through the days she taught Pidgeotto how to use steel wing and Nidorino how to use dig. May's Caterpie evolved twice and become a Butterfree and her Nidorina learnt dig as well.

As the trio walk through the forest with Eevee on Ashley's shoulder when a boy in samurai armor appears and yells "are you from Pallet town!"

The 3 girls jump back and Ashley says with a stutter " I am."

The boy in samurai armor responds "I am Samurai and I challenge you to a battle one on one."

Ashley says "alright,Nidorino I choose you."She pulls out a poke ball and touches the center of it releasing Nidorino.

Samurai says "Pinsir come on out." Samurai pulls out a poke ball and touches the center releasing a bug Pokemon with two grey spiky pincers on its head and brown skin, in between its eyes is a mouth with teeth on the sides instead of the top and bottom and has short stubby legs while its arms are long thin arms. Ashley pulls out a pokedex and scans the Pokemon and the pokedex says" Pinsir, the stag beetle Pokemon, Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places."

Ashley says" Nidorino use dig." Nidorino then digs into the ground.

Samurai orders" Pinsir move around so it doesn't know where to come up."

As Pinsir starts moving around the field when Nidorino comes out of the ground and slams into Pinsir who lands on its back and is slowly getting up, then Ashley orders" use peck."

Nidorino then runs at Pinsir and slams its beak into Pinsir a few times until it feints and Samurai touches the center of his poke ball and as Pinsir is sucked back in he says" why am I always losing to you people from Pallet."

Misty says" maybe its because you only use your Pinsir and don't have any Pokemon to back it up."

Samurai says" thank you for the advice I will take it, bye."

Ashley says as Samurai runs of "bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley, May and Misty are walking into Pewter city with Eevee on Mays shoulder. When Misty steps on a rock and a man they didn't even notice says" don't step on the merchandise."

May says" your trying to sell rocks and they not even evolution stones, what a rip of."  
Misty says" yeah and did you two forget to register for the Pokemon league and contests so we need to get to the Pokemon center."

Ashley and Mays eyes widen and they say in unison" what are we waiting for lets go."

As the group run towards the Pokemon center May says" Ashley you should think about signing up for contests, with the Pokemon you have, you could be really good."

Ashley says" sure, I have seen some and they look interesting."

May says" alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple minutes later the group walk into the Pokemon center and towards the nurse Joy at the counter and Ashley says" can you sign me up for the Pokemon league and contests."

May says " and me for the contests."

Nurse Joy says" alright pass me your pokedex and I will get straight on that."

Ashley and May then pull out their pokedex and nurse Joy takes them and inserts them into her computer and after a few minutes she says" you are both registered, the first contest is in 2 days."

Ashley says" thank you."

May says" yeah thank you so much nurse Joy."

Misty says" so are we going to the gym now."

Ashley says" yeah lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of minutes later the group walk into the Pewter city gym to see the gym leader siting on a platform. The man says "who goes there?"

Ashley responds" I have come to face the gym leader."

The man responds " my name is Brock and I am the gym leader and whats your name?"

Ashley responds" Ashley."  
Brock says" well your companions can stay on the second level while we have our gym battle and you may want to move back."

Ashley moves back while May and Misty go to the second level. As Ashley moves back two halves of a platform move towards each other and unite. The platform is a rocky field with several large rocks on it.

Then a referee walks from the side and says" this match will b 2, the gym leader will no be able to change Pokemon but the challenger can, please choose your first Pokemon."

Brock says while pulling out a poke ball and throwing it " go Geodude." A blue light comes out of the poke ball revealing a boulder with two arms, two eyes and a mouth. Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans it, the pokedex says" Geodude the rock Pokemon, found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them."

Ashley says" Pidgeotto your up."

Brock responds " don't you know anything bird types are weak aganist rock types."

Ashley says "type isn't everything you know, Pidgeotto use steel wing."

Pidgeotto says "on it boss."

Brock says" Geodude use roll out to dodge."

Pidgeotto's wings glow sliver and he flys towards Geodude as Geodude wraps its arms around its body and it rolls around the battlefield to try and get away from Pidgeotto. After a while Brock says "stop and use rock throw."

Geodude then stops rolling and and slams its fist into the ground and the shards fly towards Pidgeotto. Ashley says" Pidgeotto use quick attack." Pidgeotto speeds up and flys around the rocks and slams one of its wings into Geodude and sends it flying into one of the rocks destroying it. Ashley says "while its injured use steel wing." Pidgeotto then flys towards Geodude with its wings glowing sliver and slams into it with its wings causing it to feint.

The referee says" Geodude is unable to battle, Pidgeotto is the winner, please choose your next Pokemon."

Brock pulls out Geodudes poke ball and a blue light appears sucking it in while saying" you did a good job Geodude." He then puts the poke ball away and pulls out another one and touches the center button and says" Onix your up." A blue light comes out revealing a large snake made out of grey stone. Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans Onix and it says" Onix the rock snake Pokemon, Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokemon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother."

Ashley pulls out Pidgeotto's poke ball and presses the center button, while she says" get some rest Pidgeotto." A blue light then engulfs Pidgeotto and sucks it back in the poke ball.

Ashley then pulls out another poke ball and touches the center and throws it and says " Nidorino your up."

A blue light comes out of the poke ball revealing Nidorino. Ashley says" Nidorino use focus energy." Nidorino glows purple.

Brock says " Onix use take down." Onix then charges.

Ashley says" Nidorino use leer." As Onix gets closer Nidorino's eyes glow red and stare at Onix. Onix then slams into Nidorino and then Onix glows purple and cry's out in pain. Brock says" it's poisoned but how."

Ashley responds " its Nidorino's ability poison point, if you make contact with him it may cause the Pokemon poison, now Nidorino use leer." Nidorino eyes then glow red again and stare at Onix. Brock says" use rock throw."

Onix slams it's tale into the ground sending several rocks towards Nidorino, Ashley says" Nidorino use dig." Nidorino nods and digs his way under the ground and Brock says" Onix keep moving."

Onix starts moving around the battle field but Nidorino gets up and slams into Onixs body sending it flying backwards slamming it into the ground. Ashley then says" Nidorino use double kick." Nidorino then runs at Onix and jumps when he gets near and extends his feet as he lands on Onix knocking it out. The referee says "Onix is unable to battle Nidorino is the winner, the victor is Ashley."

Brock then walks over to Ashley and pulls out the coal badge and says " this is the coal badge, to prove that you have beaten this gym." Ashley then grabs the badge as the man from earlier walks in and says" Brock I want to apologize for not coming back."

Brock asks with shock in his voice " dad is that you?"

The man responds "yes I know you wanted to be a breeder and I prevented you from going because I was afraid that you guys would hate me since I failed my dream so you can go on your own adventure if you want to."

Ashley says" hey Brock if you want you can come with us if you want?"

Brock asks" you sure?"

Then Misty and May walk over and May says " yeah after all the more the merrier, right Misty?"

Misty says "yeah."

Brock says" thank you."

Ashley says" so what are we going to do for 2 days till the contest."

Brock says" how about I show you girls around."

Everyone nods and follow Brock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later. The group is in the Pokemon center siting in the dinning area eating break feast when Wallace walks in and says "hello Ashley have you caught any new Pokemon?"  
Ashley responds " hey dad and yes I have a Nidorino and a Pidgeotto."

Wallace asks" so are you going to take part in the contest?"

Ashley answers "yeah, you going to be a judge." please don't be contending.

Wallace says" yeah I wont be trying to get ribbons till the end so you won't have to worry about me."

Ashley asks" alright and wheres the Wallace cup being held this year?"

Wallace responds" it's being held in Sinnoh and I will take you all there a couple of days before it takes place so you can find catch some new Pokemon."

Ashley says" thanks dad."

Wallace says" by the way have you decided what you want your Eevee to evolve into."

Ashley says"I haven't decided yet."

Wallace says" well I brought with me a fire stone, water stone and a thunder stone." He then pulls out the stones and says" use these once you feel ready."

Ashley says" thanks dad." Ashley gets up and hugs Wallace and Wallace hugs back and says" well I got to get to the contest so don't be let."

Ashley says" we won't."

Wallace then walks out and Brock asks" what Pokemon you going to use?"

May says" Torchic."

Ashley says" Eevee."

Brock says "good choices."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later inside the contestants lounge Ashley and May are siting by each other, they are talking to each other when a boy with green hair walks up to them and says" who let the kids in, shouldn't you be in school?"

May yells at the boy " your not much older then us you jerk."

Then a blue haired girl walks over and says" its not nice to insult people apologize."

The green haired boy mutters" great another kid, I am getting out of here."

The green haired boy walks of and May turns over to the boy haired girl and says" hello my name is May and this is my friend Ashley, whats your name."

The girl responds" the names Dawn, I wish you luck in the contest."

Then an announcer says" Ashley Ketchem please come to the stage."

Ashley says" well I got to go."

Ashley then runs onto the field and throws her poke ball releasing a blue light and several stars that surround Eevee and Ashley says " use shadow ball on the stars."  
Eevee fires several shadow balls destroying all the stars making yellow and black dust descend on him. Then Ashley says" Eevee use double team and then roar." As the dust covers them Eevee multiply and all the copy's start roaring. Then Eevee and Ashley bow and walk of the stage while the announcer says "a great start now Dawn please come up to the stage."

As Ashley walks of the stage Dawn walks past her. Ashley then walks into the lounge and May says" did you enjoy it."  
Ashley says" not as exiting as gym battles but yeah I do, I don't think we will win, hell we will be lucky to pass the first round."

May says" true, our Pokemon are too fresh."

Then the announcer says" May Marple please come to the stage."

May says" wish me luck."

Ashley says" good luck Ashley."

May runs onto the stage and throws her poke ball while saying " come on out Torchic." Torchic bursts out of the poke ball surrounded by flames and May says" Torchic use peck on the flames." As Torchic does this the flames break apart around Torchic. Then May says" Torchic lift your head up and use flame blast."

Torchic lifts its head up and fire comes out in different direction . Then May bows and walks of the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later a list of all those who made it show up, both May and Ashley made it and Ashley has to go aganist the green haired boy who they found out name was Drew and May has to fight aganist Dawn. and May walks over and says" yes we both made it, you have to knock that green haired jerk"

Ashley says "sure."

Then they hear the announcer say" Ashley and Drew please come to the stage."

Ashley then walks up to the stage to see Drew already standing there and he says" you did good in the first round but don't make that think your unstoppable."

Ashley says" are you all bark and no bite or something."

The announcer says" please choose your Pokemon."  
Drew says" Absol spotlight."  
Ashley says" Eevee your up." Two lights burst out of the poke ball revealing Absol and Eevee surrounded by stars and Drew says" Absol use quick attack."

Absol speeds towards Eevee and Ashley says" Eevee use double team". Several Eevee's appear and Absol runs through one of the fakes and Drew says "Absol use bite." Before Eevee can do anything Absol's jaws are already grabbing hold of of Eevee and Drew says" Absol end this with hyper beam."

Ashley's eyes widen and Eevee is sent flying and scraps the floor a few times then feints and the announcer says " since Eevee is unable to continue Drew is the winner."

Ashley says " Eevee return." As Eevee returns Ashley says" you did a good match."

Drew and Ashley walk of the stage as May walks past her and May says" tough luck."

Ashley says" good luck May."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May walks unto the field and sees Dawn already standing there and she says" good luck."

May responds" good luck to you to."

Dawn says" Piplup your up."

May says" come on out Torchic".

Piplup comes out of the poke ball surrounded by bubbles while Torchic is surrounded by flames.

May says" Torchic use peck."

Dawn says" use peck as well." Both Pokemon's beaks glow and they charge at each other colliding with each other and repealed, Dawn says" use whirlpool."

Piplup forms a whirlpool around its beak and sends it flying into Torchic trapping it in it, sending Torchic flying into a wall knocking it out, Dawn says" tough luck." Dawn then walks of the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later the group is walking out of the arena and Ashley says " well they are some tough contestants out their."

May says" we will just have to train harder so ready for the next gym then."  
Ashley says" yeah, lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

The group is walking near mt moon when they see a man in a lab coat, brown hair and glasses is being attack by a group of Zubat. Brock shouts " his being attacked lets help!"

The others nod. As Misty and May go to reach a poke ball they hear a feminine voice say" Garchomp use hyper beam." A large beam appears out of nowhere and cuts straight through the Zubat group causing most of them to fly of. Then a girl wearing a black and trousers and the top is covered by a cap, both the coat and top have a cut down the middle that stops at the chest and she has a black scarf on and black heels, she has long blonde hair and she has two hair clips that look like teardrops. Ashley thinks, shes beautiful. Behind her is a Pokemon that is primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. Garchomp has appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead. It has four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. The male's dorsal fin has a notch on it. It has spikes on its hind limbs, its eyes have black scleras and gold-colored irises. .

Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans it, the pokedex says" Garchomp, the marsh Pokemon, when it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound. ." Ashley says" awesome."

The girl says" thank you, now are you alright sir?"

The man answers" yeah thank you for saving me, my name is Seymour, what are yours?"

The girl says" my name is Cynthia and your welcome."

Misty says" my name is Misty, the girl with a red hoodie is Ashley, the girl with a bandanna in her hair is May and the man is Brock."

Cynthia says "nice to meet you all." She then looks at Ashley and smiles at her and Ashley blushes. Misty thinks, damn Ashley has a crush on her. May thinks, great just great.

Brock walks over to Cynthia and asks" your beauty blinds me, please do me this honor and go out with me?"

Cynthia takes a step back as Garchomp walks over to Brock and slams its fin side wades into Brocks head and Brock says" I will take that as a no."

Cynthia turns her attention to Seymour and says" why were the Zubat attacking you Seymour."

Seymour says" if you follow me I will show you."

Everyone nods and follows Seymour as he walks into a cave, as they walk in they notice leads on the walls with lights and Seymour says " as you can see the cave is lit up, some one put all these lights up throughout the cave but the Pokemon that live here need the dark, these lights are upsetting them and making them confused."

Brock then states" which is probably why the Zubat attacked you earlier."

As they are walking deeper and deeper into the cave they see some Sandshrew's laying on the floor and some Paras planting mushrooms and Seymour says" look here these Paras are planting there mushrooms everywhere and the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrews, thats why I am here, to help protect aganist the trouble makers that attack these caves."

Misty asks" why attack a cave?"

Seymour answers" I'am afraid it's because of the moon stone."

Ashley asks" the moon stone?"

Seymour says" exactly the moon stone is a awesome boulder, a thousand years old or even older, deep in this cave it hides, it can also cause some Pokemon to evolve."

Then a pink chubby Pokemon that looks a bit like a star runs past with a stone in its hand and May says" how cute."

Ashley then pulls out a pokedex and scans the Pokemon, the pokedex says" Clefairy, the fairy Pokemon, this impish Pokemon is friendly and peaceful, although very few have ever been seen by humans."

Clefairy then runs towards a cave split and goes to the left. After a while they hear a cry and run after the Clefairy, as they catch up they spot Clefairy cowering on the wall. They then spots a cream colored cat that has a gold coin on its forehead and brown paws which is standing on two legs. Ashley then pulls out her pokedex and scans the Pokemon and it says" Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping."

The Meowth says" don't be scared of Meowth."

Cynthia says" did that Meowth just talk."

May says" yeah and it looks like it's causing trouble."

A female voice then says" trouble."

Then a male voice says" make it double."

The female voice then adds " to protect the world from devastation."  
Then the male voice adds in" to unite all people within our nation."

Then the female voice says" to denounce the evil's of truth and love."

Then the male voice says" to extend our reach to the stars above."  
The female voice says" Jessie."

The male voice says" James."

Jessie then says" team rocket blasts of at the speed of light."

James says" surrender now or prepare to fight."

Meowth then says" Meowth thats right."

Ashley says" so your members of this team rocket everyone is talking about, I am guessing that Meowth is wild right."

Meowth says" as if I would let one of these morons catch me."

Ashley then says" do any of your schemes ever work."

Both Jessie and James shack their heads and Ashley says" you know being actually trainers let you get a allowance and you can make Pokemon stronger because you train them more because your not trying to outrun the law."

They both look at each over with wide eyes and Ashley continues" well if I beat Meowth then you give up team rocket and become normal trainers, if we lose then we wont turn you in."

Jessie says" sure, Meowth go get them."

Meowth says" sure." Meowth then charges at Ashley who looks at Eevee and says" use quick attack."

Eevee then speeds into Meowth's stomach sending him flying into a rock causing it to faint and Ashley says" you going to keep your word then."

James says" yeah, we may be thieves but we keep our word, now which on of us is catching Meowth."

Jessie throws a poke ball at Meowth engulfing him and says" me."

James says" okay with that done can we travel with you guys"

Ashley says" sure."

Cynthia says" since this seems like a good group can I come to."

Ashley says" as long as it is alright with the others."

Everyone nods and Ashley says" welcome to the group then."

Seymour says" well now thats all settled can we take down the lights."

Jessie says" sure you can take them down, now where are we going to go."

Ashley says" well we are going to." Just before Ashley can finish a sliver armored Pokemon walks out a hole and Ashley pulls out a pokedex and it says" Aron, the iron armor Pokemon, Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body, this Pokemon is from the Hoenn region."

Ashley then says" whats it doing here."  
The Aron then looks towards Eevee and says" you belong to that trainer."  
Eevee says" yes."

The Aron says "how strong is she."

Eevee says" I think she is quite good why."

Aron says" well tell her I challenge her and if she wins she can catch me."

Ashley says" 1, I can understand you and 2 I accept."

Aron looks at Ashley with shock and answers "alright then choose your Pokemon."

Jessie and James who just got changed. Jessie is wearing a white shirt and red jacket and brown trousers and James who is now wearing a black t-shirt and blue trousers. Jessie says" she can understand Pokemon."

May says" yes and its a secret."

Jessie says" we wont tell anyone."

Ashley says" Eevee your up."

Eevee runs onto the battlefield and stares at Aron and Ashley says" Eevee use quick attack."

Eevee then speeds towards Aron who charges at him with and they slam into each other sending them both back scrapping the floor and Ashley says" use shadow ball."

A black forms in front of Eevee's mouth and flys out towards Aron whose claw glows sliver and cuts through it and Ashley says" now use swift."

Several stars form around Eevee and they flt at Aron, causing explosions as they collide with him. Aron then charges at Eevee and Ashley says" use shadow ball." The shadow ball then collides with Aron causing him to feint and Ashley pulls out a poke ball and throws it at Aron engulfing him in a blue light catching him and Ashley runs over and picks up the poke ball to pick it up as Brock says" I forgot to mention I caught a Zubat."

May says" why didn't we think of that."

Ashley then scans the poke ball with her pokedex, the pokedex then says" this Aron is male and has the rock head ability rock head. This Pokemon knows, tackle, harden, mud slap, head butt, metal claw, protect, rock tomb and dig."

Ashley says" wait if he knows that many moves why didn't he use them."

Cynthia walks over and says" it must of wanted to go with you so went easy, anyway want to go on a date."

Ashley face turns red and she asks" what?"

Cynthia says" I asked if you wanted to go out with me."

Ashley blushes like crazy and she stutters out "sure."

May and Misty think in their heads, damn her, don't worry its not the end of the world. Ashley then recovers and says" lets get moving."

Everyone nods and walk out of the cave towards Cerulean city


	4. Chapter 4

On the way towards Cerulean city, Jessie caught a Paras ,James caught a Sandshrew and Ashley's Ralts learnt magical leaf and Pidgeotto learned twister. As they get near the city Misty suddenly stops moving and says with a shaky voice" why don't we just skip Cerulean city, its full of ghost Pokemon."

Cynthia says " thats Lavender town, whats the real reason?"

Misty sighs and says" fine my sisters are the gym leaders and I don't want to see them."

Jessie says" then just wait in the Pokemon center as Ashley and Cynthia do the gym battle."

Misty then says" thats a good idea thanks Jessie."

May asks" why didn't you just tell us you didn't want to go into the city then act like a idiot."

James says" well I want to catch some Pokemon so who wants to come with me."

Brock says" I'll join you."

Jessie says" you want to do some shopping while these two do their gym battles."

Misty says" sure, May you coming."

May answers" no I want to watch their gym battle okay."

Misty says " alright lets go."

Everyone nods and walks in their own directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later at the Cerulean city gym, Ashley, Cynthia and May walk into the gym to see a show finishing and Ashley asks" are we sure this is the gym."

Cynthia says" it is you two stay here and I will talk to the gym leaders."

Ashley says" all right." Cynthia then walks of towards the backstage area.

A few minutes later. Cynthia walks back with 3 women, one has blue hair, another has pink hair and the last has blonde hair. The blue haired one says " hello my name is Violet, the blonde is Daisy and the pink haired one is Lilly, so which one of you is Ashley?"

Ashley says" I am."

The same one says" follow me then."

They all follow the 3 to a room with a pool in the middle with floats in it and Daisy asks" so who's going first?"

Ashley says" me."

Violet says" take your position then."

Ashley runs to one side of the pool while the blue haired one walks to the other side and Daisy says" this is a match between the challenger Ashley and the gym leader Violet, this will be a two v two and the gym leader may not use substitutions, please choose your first Pokemon."

Ashley says" Ralts your up."

Violet says" Poliwag I choose you."

A blue tadpole with a white stomach with a black spiral across it and two feet, Ashley then pulls out her pokedex and it says" Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a strong swimmer."

Daisy says" Ashley will have the first move."

Ashley puts the pokedex and says" Ralts use confusion."

Ralts eyes glow blue and pulse is sent flying towards Poliwag sending it into the water and Violet says" swim up behind Ralts and use water gun."

Poliwag then swims through the water and jumps up behind Ralts and sends a beam of water out of its mouth towards Ralts. Ashley says" Ralts use teleport to get behind Poliwag and use magical leaf."

Ralts nods and disappears in a bright light and reappears behind Poliwag and several leafs with a purple aura around it and then the leafs get sent towards Poliwag slamming into his back sending him flying into the raft knocking him out, Ralts then uses teleport and appears next to Poliwag.

Then Ralts starts glowing and out of the light comes a Pokemon that has green hair that reaches down to its shoulders, and two red horns looking like hairpins, it also look like it is wearing a white tutu. Ashley pulls out her pokedex and scans it, the pokedex says" Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance."

Ashley says" yes you've evolved, how do you feel."

Kirlia responds" I feel great."

Daisy says" Poliwag is unable to battle, Kirlia is the winner, gym leader please send out your next Pokemon."

Violet says" Marill your up." She throws the poke ball into the sky and a blue light reveals a fat blue mouse standing on 2 legs and a black zig zag tail connecting with a blue ball. Ashley pulls out a pokedex and it says "Marill, the Water Mouse Pokemon. Its sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round rubbery tip on its tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water."

Ashley pulls out Kirlia's poke ball and touches the center while saying" Kirlia return." She then puts Kirlia's poke ball away and pulls out another one and touches the center and says" Pidgeotto I need you."A blue light erupts from the poke ball and Pidgeotto burst out of the blue light and mutters once he sees Marill " great I have to fight a mouse."

Ashley says" Pidgeotto use quick attack."

Pidgeotto then speeds towards Marill with wind behind it and Violet says" Marill use double-edge." Marill then charges at Pidgeotto with a golden light behind it and slams into Pidgeotto and both get sent flying back. Marill is knocked into the water and Pidgeotto is knocked onto one of the rafts.

In the stands May says" doesn't double edge cause damage to the user so why use it like that."

Cynthia answers" she probaly wanted a attack that would hit so it would knock Pidgeotto into the water but it failed."

Ashley says" Pidgeotto are you alright."

Pidgeotto responds" yeah but I will make that little mouse pay."

Ashley says" Pidgeotto get back up to the sky."

Pidgeotto nods and flaps its wings and gets back in the air. Violet says" Marill get out of the water and use water gun." Marill then jumps onto one of the rafts and starts shooting water beams at Pidgeotto and Ashley says" Pidgeotto use quick attack, while dodging."

Pidgeotto then speeds towards Marill avoiding the water gun. Pidgeotto then slams into Marill sending him flying and Ashley says" now use twister."

A tornado forms between Pidgeotto's wings and goes towards Marill knocking into him causing him to smash into the wall causing dust to cover the area around the crash. As the dust clears they notice Marill has feinted and Daisy says" Marill is unable to battle, Pidgeotto is the winner, Ashley is the winner."

Then Violet returns Marill and walks up to Ashley while Ashley says" good good Pidgeotto take a rest." Pidgeotto is then sucked into the poke ball and Violet pass the gym badge and says" you earned this, now Cynthia your turn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cynthia is now standing where Ashley was and Ashley is siting where Cynthia is.

Daisy says" This is a match between the gym leader Violet and the challenger Cynthia please choose your first Pokemon."

Violet says" Cloyster I choose you." A black, pearl-like Pokemon that is encased inside a light grey shell, which is surrounded by a second jagged, blue-violet outer shell casing. It has one barb-like spike protruding from above its head, and multiple conical horns on its outer shell.

Ashley then pulls out her pokedex and it says" Cloyster, a Bivalve Pokemon. Its shell is incredibly strong and resistant to a bomb. Its shell only opens when it attacks."

Ashley says" I wonder what it can do."

May says" yeah and I wonder what Cynthia will use since we only know she has a Garchomp."

Cynthia says" Tentacool I choose you." A blue jellyfish Pokemon with two red boobs on the side of its head and one in the center, Ashley then points her pokedex and it says" Tentacool Jellyfish Pokemon. 99% of its body is made up of water." Ashley then puts the pokedex away.

Violet says" the challenger will have the first move."

Cynthia says" Tentacool use acid." A shoot of black liquid Cloyster who get covered in it and glows purple and May asks" why did it just glow purple?"

Ashley answers" because its been poisoned."

May says" oh."

Violet says" Cloyster use spike cannon."

Cloyster shell clams shut and glows white and several spikes fly of it at Tentacool. Cynthia says" Tentacool go into the water and swim towards Cloyster."

Tentacool dives under the water and swims towards Cloyster as the spikes hit into the water splashing it. Then Cloyster stops glowing and opens up and its face winces in pain. Cynthia then says" now get out of the water and use poison jab in the center." Tentacool then raises from the water and raises one of its tentacles out of the water and it glows purple and slams it into Cloyster's center sending it into the water and it feints. Lilly says" Cloyster is unable to battle, Tentacool is the winner."

Violet says" Cloyster return." Pressing a poke ball sucking Cloyster in and Cynthia does the same thing while saying" Tentacool take a rest."

Lilly says" please choose your next Pokemon."

Violet says" Octillery I choose you." A poke ball is thrown in the air and a blue light comes out revealing a Pokemon with round eyes and a turret-like mouth. There are yellow bumps on its rock-hard head and yellow suction cups on each of its eight tentacles lands on one of the platforms.

Ashley pulls out her pokedex and it says" Octillery, the Jet Pokemon. Octillery attaches its tentacled feet to its opponent before attacking with its hard head."

Cynthia then says" Haunter I need you." A purple Pokemon with a round head with spiky hair and detached hands and Ashley scans it and it says" Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. After evolving from Gastly , this Haunter can learn the dream eater and Psychic attacks."

May says" this should be interesting."

Ashley says" yeah it should be."

On the field Violet says" Octillery use psybeam." Octillery eyes glow purple and a beam fires right at Hunter and Cynthia says" Haunter use thunderbolt." Lighting forms around Hunter and flys at the psybeam colliding with each other causing an explosion covering the area in dust and Cynthia says" Haunter get close to Octillery and use thunder punch."

As the smoke clears Haunter is floating behind Octillery with a fist covered in lighting and slams it into Octillery's back sending it flying into the water and Violet says" use psybeam again."

Octillery eyes glow purple again and the beam gets sent towards Haunter sending it flying through the air. Cynthia says" Haunter use hypnosis." Haunter's eyes glow blue as Octillery falls asleep and Cynthia says" Use dream eater." A shadowy version of Haunter flys towards Octillery draining him of energy and waking it up. Cynthia says" now use thunderbolt."

Violet says" jump on one of the rafts." Octillery jumps out of the water just before the lighting hits the water. Then Violet says" now use scald." A shot of boiling hot water shoot out of Octillery's mouth towards Haunter. Cynthia says" Haunter use double team." Several Haunters then flash onto the battlefield. The shot of hot water hit through one of the fakes and Cynthia says" now thunderbolt."

Lighting forms around Haunter and flys towards Octillery hitting it and making it feint, Daisy says" Octillery is unable to battle Haunter is the winner, the victorary goes to Cynthia."

Violet walks over to Cynthia and gives her the badge and says" now we have a show to do so please excuse us." Cynthia nods and the 3 girls nod and as they leave Ashley runs up to Cynthia and hugs her saying" that was awesome how come you didn't tell me you had those two."

Cynthia hugs back and says" because I wanted them to be a surprise now lets go to the Pokemon center and see is the others are back yet."

Ashley and May nod and the group walk towards the Pokemon center.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later in the Pokemon center they see James and Brock walk in and Ashley says" did you mange to catch any Pokemon then."

James says" yeah I got a Beedrill and Brock couldn't get anything."

Brock says" don't rub it in alright now I wonder how the other two are."

Just as he says this Jessie and Misty walk in with some shopping and Ashley says" what did you buy."

Misty says" some clothes"

Ashley says" anything else."

Misty says" potions and other stuff like that."

Cynthia says" everyone ready to move on."

Everyone nods and Misty and Jessie put the stuff in the bags and walk out of the Pokemon center.


	5. Chapter 5

As the group are walking in the forest when they spot a wooden wall and door around a building with a sign that has 98 wins and 0 loses on it and Misty says" I wonder why this is here."

Ashley walks up to it and says" well lets knock." Ashley then knocks on the door and the doors open and they hear a voice asks" so who is my next challenger?"

They then see a boy in a orange and black shirt and green spiky hair, with a Sandshrew next to him Ashley answers" I am."

The boy says" my name is A.J and this is my partner and Pokemon I will be using Sandshrew."

Ashley says" my name is Ashley and this" She pulls out a poke ball and presses the center letting Aron out and continues" is my choice Aron."

The two walk up to the stage and Brock walks up to the side and says" I will be the referee, this is a one on one battle between A.J and Ashley begin."

A.J says" Sandshrew use scratch." Sandshrew charges at Aron with one of its claws raised and Ashley says" use metal claw." Aron's claw lows white as it charges towards Sandshrew and Sandshrew scratch Aron's back and Aron hits Sandshrew's stomach to right leg causing it to drop onto its right knee and Ashley says" now use iron head."Aron's head then starts to glow white and he slams it into Sandshrew sending him flying and A.J says" use magnitude" Sandshrew gets covered in a brown aura and it jumps into the air and lands on the ground causing the earth to shake and the ground to break apart and Ashley says" Aron use harden." Aron gets covered in a white light as the ground beneath him breaks and some of the rubble fly into him and Ashley asks" Aron, you alright."

Aron responds" yeah but this Pokemon is tough but I can win this."

Ashley says" alright use headbutt." Aron charges at Sandshrew and A.J says" use rock smash." Sandshrew's hand glows white and slams into Aron's head knocking it back and Aron gets up slowly and Ashley says" now use iron head again." Aron's head starts glowing again and it charges at Sandshrew and A.J says" use roll out." Sandshrew goes into a ball and rolls at full speed at Aron. The two then slam into each other knocking each other back and both slamming into the ground struggling to get up.

A.J says" get up Sandshrew, I believe in you."

Ashley says" come on Aron I know you can do this."

Aron slowly gets up to see Sandshrew already up and A.J says" use roll out." Sandshrew rolls into the ball and rolls towards Aron knocking it unconscious and Brock says" Aron is unable to battle, making A.J the winner."

A.J walks over to Sandshrew and says" that was a good job Sandshrew." A.J then walks over to Ashley and says" that was a good match your really tough. Now all I need is one more win and I can challenge the Pokemon league."

Cynthia asks" but your already really tough so why don't you challenge the league now?"

A.J says" because I know they are some really tough gym leaders out their and I want to challenge the tough ones like Sabrina and Blaine."

Jessie asks" are they really that tough?"

A.J says" yes they are known as two of the toughest gyms in Kanto."

Cynthia says" well good luck with your next match, we will be going now."

A.J says" alright I hope to see you in the league Ashley."

Ashley responds" same with you A.J."

The group then walks out of the wooden walls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day later they are walking down a path with trees on both sides and a thick mist around the area. Cynthia asks" where are we?"

James says" I don't know."

Misty says" maybe we should stop for lunch."

Jessie says" thats a good idea wouldn't you say Meowth."

Meowth says" yes it is."

Brock says" well then you can do what ever you want while I set up."

A couple of minutes later everyone is siting around a camp fire eating sandwiches when they hear a treadmill and a male voice ask" what is Pidgey's evolved form."

They then hear hmm noise and the group stand up and walk over to stop several boys in suits, one of them is on a treadmill the others are holding books and a candle. then the treadmill speeds up and the kid fall of the treadmill and the same male voice say" you call yourself a Pokemon tech student, we don't want to study with the likes of you we are out of here."

The group of boys leave the one on the floor and Ashley and the others walk over to him. Misty asks" what was that about?"

The boy answers" they were just helping me get better."

Ashley shouts" they call that helping, they didn't even tell you the right answer at the end!"

The boy responds" I know its Pidgeotto and the one after that is Pidgeot."

Cynthia then says" if you know the answer then why do you play dumb then."

The boy responds" because if I let them know all the answers they make the questions harder, even though I am only the beginner class I already am as good as a trainer with two badges."

A tick mark appears on Ashley's head and she says" who decides this, I want to meet the person who decides this."

The boy pulls out something from his pocket and says" heres a picture of her."

James and Brock start staring at the picture and Misty yells " while these two idiots are drooling over the picture I am going to find this little witch and straighten her out."

Misty then storms towards the building and Ashley mutters" how did I miss that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They exit an lift and walk into a room filled with computers and the boy walks and turns one on and says" this is a simulation and I always win when I face aganist the Cerulean gym."

Misty says"you me now."

The boy responds" why?"

Misty says" because I am one of the Cerulean gym leaders and I have to defend our honor Starmie I choose you."

Misty throws a poke ball revealing Starmie.

The boy says" Weepinbell I choose you." A yellow plant with a pink mouth, two eyes and two leafs next to those eyes appear and Ashley scans it with her pokedex and it says" Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them."

Misty says" use water gun." A beam of water shoots towards Weepinbell and sends it flying through the air and the boy says" but Weepinbell is strong against water types."

Then a girls voice say" that may be true Joe but one thing you forgot your opponent has more battle experience then you. Your an embarrassment to the whole school."

Ashley yells" who are you to decide that."

The girl responds with" I am Giselle and I am the best student in the beginning class of the most famous Pokemon school in the world."

Misty says" you remind me of an old saying that beauty is only skin deep."

Giselle walks over to wheres there a large amount of poke balls on a trolley and picks one up and says" well against your water type I choose Graveler."

A grey boulder with two legs and arms come out and Ashley scans it and it says" Often seen rolling down mountain trails. Obstacles are just things to roll straight over, not avoid."

Misty says" use water gun." Water shoots towards Graveler and Giselle says" use roll out." Graveler rolls into a ball and rolls into the water gun knocking through it and knocks it out of a window.

Misty and all the others run out of the building to see Starmie lights blinking and Giselle says" now we are surrounded by water you can choose another water type."

Misty says" and with no doubt you would probaly pick another Pokemon at a disadvantage."

Giselle says" taking into consideration of the Pokemon's level a well as they typing is important, a first class Pokemon trainer can calculate that."

Ashley then says" theirs more to Pokemon battle then that."

Giselle says" who are you."

Ashley says" my name is Ashley Ketchum and I have two badges."

Giselle says" so in other words your a beginner, you must be a novice if you let your Eevee walk free, it probaly isn't even tame."

Ashley says" Eevee is my friend so I don't force it to do things it doesn't want to so choose your Pokemon and I will choose mine."

Giselle pulls out another poke ball and says" Cubone I choose you." A brown mammal on two legs and two arms with a school on its head and Ashley scans it saying" Wears the skull of its deceased mother. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody."

Ashley puts the pokedex away and pulls out her own poke ball and says" Nidorino I need your help."

She presses the center of the poke ball and Nidorino comes out and says" so this is my opponent."

Giselle says" I was right every one knows Poison types are weak to ground types how did you mange to get two badges."

Ashley starts to get angry and Cynthia shouts" don't get angry it will mess with your judgment!"

Ashley calms down and says" thanks Cynthia."

Cynthia says" no worries."

Giselle says" enough of that Cubone use Bonemerang." Cubone then throws the bone at Nidorino who stares at it. Ashley then says" use double kick to knock it away."

As the bone gets close Nidorino turns around and slams both his feet into the bone knocking it back hitting Cubone in the face and Ashley says" now use focus energy then into double kick."

Nidorino glows purple and charges at Cubone who just picked up its bone and slams its feet into Cubones face one after another making it feint and Ashley says" you may be the best trainer in this school but trainers out their are tougher then here because they have a real world experience. Nidorino is my second strongest Pokemon and Aron is my strongest and it was beat by a trainer with no badges who said he wanted to beat 100 trainers without losing before he takes on the league."

Giselle says" really."

Cynthia says" yes, in Sinnoh the league I come from we have no schools like this, you learn from real world experiences, I started with a dragon type one of the hardest to raise without any help."

Giselle says" I have a lot to think about thank you."

Giselle and her friends walk of and Cynthia says" I think its time to get back on the road."

The group then start walking of and Joe says" thank you for all the help."

Ashley turns around and says" your welcome." Then she turns back around and continues walking with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

The group walked through the forest. During their time in the forest May's Caterpie evolved into a Metapod and then a Butterfree and her Pidgey evolved as well. As they walked through the forest they spot a blue round Pokemon with no arms, two legs and leaves growing from its head come out of a bush and Ashley pulls out her pokedex and it says" Oddish. This Pokemon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around."

Jessie says" this ones mean, Ekans come on out." A purple snake comes out and roars at the Oddish making it jump back and Jessie says" Ekans use tackle." As Ekans moves towards Oddish when several leafs flys towards Ekans knocking it back and then a green four legged creature slams into Ekans and Ashley says" cool a Bulbasaur." Ashley then scans it and it says" Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild."

Cynthia then to Ashley" you don't need to scan every Pokemon you see just do it with the ones you want to catch."

Ashley says" alright."

Then Bulbasaur and Oddish then run of and Jessie says" after them." Jessie and Ekans then chase after them and James says" we better follow them."

Cynthia says" yeah, they may get lost on their own."

The group then follow Jessie till Jessie and Ekans stop running and they spot a small hut and Ashley says" I wonder who lives here."

Then a voice says" I do."

They then spot a women with blue hair and wearing a pink top and red overhaul. The women continues " my name is Melanie and I care for all the Pokemon that live here."

Brock appears in front of her on one knee grabbing one of her hands and he asks" will you go out with me beautiful."

Misty walks over to Brock and grabs his ear dragging him away while muttering" come on lover boy."

Cynthia then asks Melanie " so are all these your Pokemon."

Melanie answers" no these are all wild Pokemon."

May asks" so you look after these Pokemon out of the goodness of your heart."

Melanie says" yeah I help them out in any way I can, I make them food and heal them if hungry."

Brock says" can you show me some of your techniques."

Melanie says" sure."

Ashley then notices the Bulbasaur glaring at them and she asks" why he glaring at us?"

Melanie answers" a lot of the Pokemon here were abandoned by trainers and some of them were mistreated Bulbasaur acts as a protector for these Pokemon."

Ashley says" Well I am going to see why he hates trainers so much."

Cynthia says" alright, we will just go with Brock."

Ashley nods and walks towards Bulbasaur who goes to turn around when Ashley asks " why do you hate trainers so much?"

Bulbasaur responds" because some of the Pokemon here have told me stories about what they trainers have done and I don't like it."

Ashley says" its true some trainers can be horrible but some of us aren't just ask Eevee here."

Eevee says" some people can be jerks and cruel but people like Ashley here care for us and yes she can understand us before you ask."

Ashley then says" Bulbasaur why do you stay here I mean your clearly powerful so why do you stay here when you could travel on your own."

Bulbasaur says" I want to but I don't want to let Melanie down by just leaving and allowing horrible trainers to take the Pokemon here just because they are weak."

Ashley says" I think Melanie would want you to be happy first, so if you want I can tell her you want to travel."

Bulbasaur asks" can I come with you then."

Ashley says" of course." Ashley then pulls out her poke ball and puts it in front of Bulbasaur an says" touch it if you really want to come."

Bulbasaur walks over and touches the ball and gets sucked in by a blue light and ticks a few times and dings then Ashley hears Melanie say" well I will miss Bulbasaur but if he wants to go then I will allow him." She then writes down a number and gives it to Ashley continues" this is my number can you please give me updates on Bulbasaur."

Ashley then takes the piece of paper and says" of course, now to scan it." She pulls out the pokedex and it says" this Bulbasaur is male and has the ability is overgrowth and it knows tackle, vine whip, razor leaf, leach seed and it has two seed moves that it hasn't unlocked yet giga drain and leaf storm."

Brock says" thats one powerful Bulbasaur."

Cynthia says" yeah it is now we should really be going."

Jessie says" yeah also that Oddish decided to come with me so lets go."

Everyone nods and get on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple days later the group is still in the forest with storm clouds in the sky and May shouts" how large is this forest we have been walking for days!"

Cynthia responds" well they is a Pokemon center near by."

May says" thank god, I haven't slept in a bed for days."

They then spot a red lizard laying on a rock and Ashley says" cool a Charmander."

Misty says" you going to catch it."

Ashley says" of course." She pulls out a poke ball and throws it at Charmander but Charmander then bats it away with its tale and Ashley then throws it again sucking it in but only ticks once then gets let out and Ashley asks" is their a reason you don't want to be captured?"

Charmander answers" my trainer said he will be right back."

Ashley says" wait if you have a trainer then why did you get sucked in the poke ball should not of been able to suck you in."

Charmander says" but he said he would be right back."

Ashley says" I hate to say this Charmander but it looks like he abandoned you."

Charmander looks away with sad eyes and it starts raining heavily and Cynthia says" we need to get Charmander out of the rain."

Ashley asks" want me to take you to the Pokemon center to heal up you look to have some wounds?"

Charmander responds" alright."

Ashley picks up Charmander and they all run to the Pokemon center with Ashley trying to cover Charmander's tail as it gets smaller and smaller. They eventually reach the Pokemon center and the group overhear someone ask" hey Damien what happened to your Charmander."

Charmander looks over to the group with hopeful eyes, Ashley spots a man with blue hair, sunglasses on his head and a brown jacket over a pink shirt. Damian then responds" I got rid of that weakling and I told it I would be right back and it believed me."

Ashley notices Charmander's sad eyes and passes him over to Cynthia and passes her Aron's poke ball and says" take Charmander and Aron to nurse Joy I want to talk to this jerk."

Cynthia says" alright."

Ashley then storms over to Damian and demands" how could you just abandon Charmander in the middle of a forest with a storm coming and tell it you would come back."

Damian responds" I did it because it was weak it lost 3 times in a row."

Ashley shouts" then you train them."

Damian responds" if they weak then no amount of training will make them strong."

Ashley says" because they can become strong."

Damian says" once weak always weak and if you care about Charmander then you must be weak."

A tick mark appears on Ashley says" you me one on one outside."

Damian says" I accept."

The two walk out and Cynthia notices and goes to after them with everyone following including Charmander who was on the desk.

As the two walk to different sides of the forest they both pull out poke balls and Damian says" Rhyhorn your up." A gray rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates comes out of the poke ball in a blue light and it looks at Damian and flinches and Ashley thinks, why was Charmander so loyal to him since this one looks scared of him.

Ashley says" Bulbasaur I need your help." Bulbasaur comes out of the poke ball in a blue light.

Bulbasaur looks at Rhyhorn and the trainer and asks"so whats the story?"

Ashley answers" well this guy abandoned a Charmander on a rock to die and by looks of things isn't to nice to his Pokemon."

Bulbasaur looks at Rhyhorn and asks" is this true."

Rhyhorn nods and Bulbasaur says"lets destroy this jerk."

Ashley says" couldn't agree more buddy."

Damian says" lets get this started, Rhyhorn use take down."

Ashley says" Bulbasaur aim for Rhyhorn's leg with razor leave."Several leaves shot out from under Bulbasaur's bulb and collide with Rhyhorn's leg causing it to stop and collide and falls onto one knee and Damian shouts " get up and use dragon rush."

Rhyhorn covers itself in a blue aura that takes the form of a dragon and charges at Bulbasaur but misses and slams into a tree and Ashley thinks, it cant control that move yet Damian still used it.

Ashley says" Bulbasaur hit it with leach seed." Two seeds shoot out of Bulbasaur's back and connect with Rhyhorn causing it to get covered with vines and gets some of its energy then yells " get up and use take down."

Rhyhorn slowly gets up and turns around to charge at Bulbasaur but it glows red and slows down and Ashley says" use vine whip."

Two vines shot from Bulbasaur bulb and hit it into Rhyhorn's leg causing it to collapse.

Damian then says "your weak return." Rhyhorn gets sucked into a poke ball and then gets let out in a blue light and he says" your just as bad as Charmander I don't need you." Damian then walks of with his followers and Ashley walks over to were Damian released Rhyhorn and asks" you alright?"

Rhyhorn answers" yeah I am finally free of him but I was born in captivate and don't know how to live in the wild."

At this point Charmander runs over and asks" can I come with you I can tell I will become strong if I do."

Ashley asks " Rhyhorn want to come to."

Rhyhorn nods and Ashley pulls out two poke balls and taps them both with them sucking them in a blue light and the poke balls tick a few times and they ding they then shrink and Ashley scans Rhyhorn's poke ball and it says" Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokemon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills. This Pokemon is male and its ability is rock head, this Pokemon knows horn attack, tail whip, fury attack, take down and two egg moves one unlocked dragon rush the other crunch is not."

Ashley says" wait Rhyhorn can learn thunder, thunderbolt and fire blast right."

Cynthia says" yeah why."

Ashley answers" my dad has a Flareon and a Jolteon so they can help it learn those moves."

Cynthia says" that's a good idea now lets see about that Charmander ."

Ashley moves the pokedex over to Charmander's poke ball and it says" Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokemon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. this Charmander is male and its ability is blaze, it knows the moves scratch, growl, smoke screen and ember."

Cynthia then says" so which two are you sending back."

Ashley says" I will send Aron, Nidorino and Rhyhorn to my dad so he can take them to his ranch."

Misty asks" wait if your dad has a ranch why haven't you told us till now."

Ashley looks sheepishly and says" I thought I did."

Cynthia then says" well you know you can press a button on your pokedex and it sends them back."

Ashley says" well I do want to talk to my parents and their is a Pokemon center right their so."

Cynthia says" well lets get back inside so Ashley can call her dad."

The group walk into the Pokemon center and everyone but Ashley and Eevee who walk towards a computer. She then calls her dad. When the phone gets answered and she sees Wallace siting on a chair with Delia and professor Oak standing next to him and Delia asks" have you been changing your under."

Ashley then interrupts blushing " yes."

Delia says" now hows your journey."

Ashley says" I got two badges now."

Wallace asks" so Ashley got any new Pokemon."

Ashley responds" yeah I got a Nidorino, Pidgeotto, Aron, Bulbasaur, Rhyhorn and Charmander."

Professor Oak responds" you don't have as many as Gary but the ones you do have can become strong but which ones you sending back since that's over the limit."

Ashley says" I am sending Nidorino, Aron and Rhyhorn and dad can you teach Rhyhorn flamethrower and thunderbolt."

Wallace says" of course just send them over."

Ashley puts the 3 poke balls in the machine and they get sent to her dad and Wallace says" I will get right on that."

Ashley says" thanks dad, I will be leaving now bye."

Wallace, Delia and professor Oak say in unison " bye." they then end the transmission and Ashley walks over to her group and says" everyone ready to get moving."

Everyone nods and start walking back into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group are walking down a path towards a city when the ground under them collapses and they end up in a ditch.

They then spot several blue turtles wearing sunglasses and Ashley says" look a group of Squirtles."

Cynthia says" yes and once we get out of here I will make them pay for this."

Misty says" lets get out of this whole first."

Ashley pulls out a poke ball and says" Kirlia I need your help." A blue light comes out of the poke ball reveling Kirlia and Ashley continues" use teleport to get us out of this hole."

Kirlia says" at once."

The group teleport out of the whole to see the Squirtles running away and Ashley says" after them."

They then chase the Squirtles through the forest till they reach a area surrounded by rock and a cave in the center and the Squirtles appear on the rock and the one in rectangle sunglasses demands" what are you doing here Human."

Ashley says" I am here to capture you."

The same Squirtle says" what so you can just abandoned me when I am not good enough."

Ashley says" what is it with trainers and abandoning their Pokemon this is the fifth one this weak." Ashley then says" Charmander come on out."

Charmander gets let out of the poke ball in a blue light and says" what can I do for you."

Ashley says" tell Squirtle over their not all humans are bad news, since he doesn't trust humans since his owner abandoned him."

Charmander walks over to Squirtle and says" I know your pain Squirtle my previous trainer before Ashley left me on a rock to die and I would of if not for Ashley so believe me she will treat you all with respect, also she can understand you."

Squirtle says"I knew she could when she said what is it with trainers and if what Charmander says is true I would love to come with you but what about my friends."

Ashley says" maybe my friends can catch them, that way you can them any time you like."

Squirtle nods and runs over to Ashley and hits one of the poke balls getting sucked in a blue light and it ticks a few times then dings. Then Misty says" who wants to come with me."

May says" this will help in a contest."

Cynthia says" as if I will turn down this chance."

James says" I take one."

The four remaining members of the squid run towards the trainers and get sucked into the poke balls in a blue light and the poke balls tick a few times then ding.

Ashley then says" now we time to scan it." Ashley pulls out her pokedex and it says" Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can. This Squirtle is male and has the ability torrent, this Pokemon knows tackle, tail whip, water gun, withdraw, skull bash and bubble beam."

Ashley says" right now onto the Vermilion city."

Cynthia says" what about Saffron?"

Ashley says" I don't think I am able to beat Sabrina yet."

Cynthia says" well lets get going."

The group then get back on the path and walk down it.


	7. Chapter 7

The group is walking down a path when they come across a beach and Misty says" swimming."

Brock starts drooling and Misty pulls his ear and she asks" what are you thinking about?"

Brock starts sweating as he says" nothing."

Misty responds" really, well I don't believe you, now time to face your punishment."

As Misty drags Brock into the forest all they hear is his screams and James says" I feel sorry for him."

Jessie says" really maybe you want to join him."

James says" no I don't, just those screams are very loud and I don't want to know what she is doing."

A few minutes later Misty returns dragging Brock by the shirt as he has bruises all over his body and in her other hand is a mallet and Ashley asks" where did that mallet comes from?"

Cynthia answers" better not to ask questions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later they are all in swimsuits. Brock is wearing brown trunks, James is wearing blue trunks, Cynthia is in a black bikini, Misty is wearing a blue bikini, Ashley is wearing a red bikini , May is wearing a orange bikini and Jessie is wearing a purple bikini.

They are using some towels Misty and Jessie bought in Cerulean city as mats. Brock is making some food for the Pokemon with James. Jessie, May, Misty are playing with some Pokemon in the water while Cynthia is laying down on one of the mats with Ashley.

Then out of no where a red crab appears next to Ashley and lays down next to her.

Cynthia then says" looks like you got a new friend."

Ashley asks" what are you doing?"

The crab responds" my name is Krabby and I found a nice human and want to join you."

Ashley looks confused and asks" how can you tell I am nice?"

Krabby responds" you look it so why wont you be."

Cynthia asks" what did it say?"

Ashley asks" it said I look nice and because I look it I wont be cruel."

Cynthia thinks, what a naive Krabby.

Ashley then asks" you want to join me?"

The Krabby nods and Ashley pulls out a poke ball from her bag and touches the Krabby with it then she pulls out her pokedex and scans the poke ball and it says" Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. Living on sandy beaches in burrows it digs, Krabby can grow back its pincers if they break off in battle. This Krabby is female and has the ability shell armor and it knows mud sport, bubble, vice grip, leer, harden, mud shot, metal claw and ice beam."

Cynthia says" that's a rare move for a wild Pokemon to know."

Ashley says" yeah well I guess I will send it to my dad."

Ashley presses the white button on the pokedex and sends Krabby away and Cynthia says" only you would take a day of and still catch a Pokemon."  
Ashley responds" well I am awesome."

Cynthia leans forward and says" yeah you are." Cynthia then kisses her and pulls away.

Misty then comes over and says" I wonder whats up with the light house over there its lights are on even though there's still light out."

Cynthia responds"maybe the person running it turned it on by accident."

Ashley says" well lets investigate."  
Cynthia says" bye the way Ashley Vermilion city gym is a electric type so do you want to switch one of your Pokemon for Aron or Nidorino."

Ashley says" yeah I want to give Aron a gym battle most of my Pokemon wont do well aganist an electric type."

Cynthia says" yeah I will be using a Pokemon I used in Sinnoh."

Ashley says" really can I see it."

Cynthia says" no I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Ashley pouts as Misty and runs to tell everyone to get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As everyone reaches the lighthouse they notice the door is locked and press the button next to the door and a voice goes through the speakers" hello who is it?"

Cynthia answers " hello me and my friends are looking for a phone with a transporter."

Brock says" also can we use your kitchen to make some food, I will also be happy to make you something."

The voice says" can you make anything without tofu."

Brock says" yeah I can make lots thing without tofu."

The doors open as the voice says" come on in then."

As they group walk in Ashley and Cynthia then walk over to the phone and Ashley calls her dad and the call gets answered. Wallace asks" what can I do for you today?"

Ashley responds" well I want to trade Pidgeotto and for Aron and to send you my new Krabby."  
Wallace says" send them over and I will get Aron."

Ashley nods and puts the two in the machine and they get transported over to Wallace and he says" I will be right back."

After a few minutes Wallace returns and sends the poke ball over and says" good luck in your gym match."  
Ashley says" thanks dad, bye."

Wallace then responds" bye."  
Ashley then ends the call and she walks over to the group and they walk into the next room as Cynthia uses the phone. As the group enter the next room they notice a creature with 4 limbs and a shell covering and Misty says" what is that."  
The creature responds" I am a human and I am stuck in this costume."

Ashley says" cant you get out of it."

The person responds" no I cant now theirs a button on the costume so if you press that then that will open the suit."

Ashley walks over to the person and touches the button on the chest and it opens the suit up and reveals a boy with green hair and a red suit and he says" thanks for the help names Bill yours."  
Ashley says", mines Ashley, the man with blue hair is James, the other male is Brock, The ginger is Misty, the purple hair is Jessie, the brown hair is May and."

Then Cynthia voice interrupts and says" and my name is Cynthia."

Bill responds" well nice to meet you all, now I am running out of time, you can come with me if you want."

Cynthia asks" whats this about."

Bill responds" a couple of days ago I spotted a massive Dragonite, it was as tall as the lighthouse maybe taller."

Cynthia says" what could of caused the Dragonite to get that large."

Bill says" sometimes Pokemon are born with the ability to be bigger then other Pokemon of their species."

Ashley says" well I wanna see this Dragonite."

Bill says" well then follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They then reach the top of the lighthouse and see a shadowy figure in the background and starts a noise and Misty says" it's almost like it's singing."

Bill then pulls out a remote and the lights change and it starts making the same noise and the massive Dragonite comes closer till they it reaches just in front of the tower and its head is right in front of Bill and Ashley and Ashley says" it really is a giant." She then slowly moves her hand and touches its head and it says" you want to be my friend?"

Ashley asks" don't you have any friends?"

The Dragonite answers" no they are all scared of me."

Ashley responds" well me and Bill aren't scared of you, right Bill?"

Bill looks at the others and Cynthia says" yes she can understand Pokemon."

Bill turns his attention back to Dragonite and says" of course I am not scared of you would I of made the signal if I was."

Dragonite says" good point, now I have 2 friends."

Ashley says" yes you do big guy but unfortunately me and my friends have to go tomorrow but I will visit any time I can and good news is Bill doesn't have to leave so he will be able to play with you."

Bill says" yeah."

Dragonite says" alright, well I be back tomorrow."

Dragonite then walks of and Ashley says" well lets get to sleep."

Everyone nods and go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning. Ashley and the rest of the group are standing outside the lighthouse with Bill and he says" good luck on your journey and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Ashley and the group start walking as she turns around and walks backwards while saying" bye Bill and have fun with Dragonite."

Bill responds" I will."

As the group walk down a road they hear a voice say" well well well, if it isn't Ashy-girl."

Ashley sighs in annoyance and asks" what are you doing here Gary."

Gary says" well I came to pay you a visit and ask how many badges you have."

Ashley says" I've got two."

Gary starts laughing and says" just what I expect from someone as bad as you but if you join my cheerleaders then I can train you to be a real trainer what do you say?"

Ashley says" no thanks, after all I know I am the better trainer."

Gary says" care to repeat that loser."

Cynthia growls and says" what did you call my girl friend?"

Gary says" hmp I knew something was wrong when she said she didn't want to be in my cheerleaders ."

Ashley says" speaking of them where are they."

Then Gary's car comes past and Gary asks" well do you want a three v three or are you scared you lose."

Ashley says" I accept."

Cynthia says" then I will be referee."

Ashley pulls out a poke ball and presses it and says" I need you Squirtle."

Squirtle comes out in a blue light and Gary says" so you caught a Squirtle to copy me how sweet."

Squirtle asks" who's this jerk."

Ashley whispers" my rival."

Squirtle responds" well lets teach him a lesson."

Gary pulls out his poke ball and throws it saying" Fearow come on out." A large mostly brown bird with a long and broad neck with a red coxcomb on its head and narrow eyes with very small pupils.

The Fearow says" looks like I am having breakfast."

Squirtle gulps and looks over to Ashley with a nervous face.

Ashley says" don't let the over sized bird scare you."  
Squirtle nods and looks back at Fearow and Gary says" I'll have the first move, Fearow use aerial ace." Fearow flys down getting engulfed in a white light and flys towards Squirtle.

Ashley says" use water gun." Squirtle then fires a shot of water at Fearow hitting it but Fearow bursts through the slams into Squirtles chest and gets sent flying into a tree and Gary says" it cant be over all ready I knew you were weak but not this bad."

Squirtle then slowly gets up and looks over at Ashley and says" so whats the plan."

Ashley pulls out her poke ball and says" sorry Squirtle but return." Squirtle is then engulfed in a blue light and sucked in. Ashley then pulls out her next poke ball and says" Kirlia I need your help."

Gary pulls out a poke ball and says" Fearow return." Fearow is then sucked up in a poke ball and Gary switches with another and throws it while saying" Nidorina I need your help." A light blue Pokemon with two spiky on its ears and back and two teeth sticking out and Gary says" Nidorina use take down." Nidorina charges straight at Kirlia and Ashley says" use teleport to get behind her and use magical leaf."

Kirlia then wraps behind Nidorina and several leafs appear behind her and fly at Nidorina making contact causing her to fall over and slide through the ground. Gary yells "get up Nidorina."

Ashley says" Kirlia use confusion."

Kirlia's eyes glow blue and a pulse is sent towards Nidorina sending he flying into the same tree Squirtle slammed into breaking it and causing it to feint.

Cynthia says" Nidorina is unable to battle, Kirlia is the winner."

Gary says" return Nidorina, Graveler your up."

Nidorina is sucked into the poke ball and a big rock with two arms, two legs, two eyes and a mouth comes out and Ashley says" Kirlia return, Bulbasaur your up"

Kirlia is then sucked into the poke balls and Bulbasaur bursts out of the blue right. Bulbasaur says" so I am fighting a rock great."

Ashley says" be careful, use vine whip."

Two vines shoot from under Bulbasaur's bulb in Graveler's direction, Gary then says" Graveler use earthquake." Graveler then jumps into the air and slams down onto the ground causing it to break up and fly into Bulbasaur's face. Ashley says" use leach seed." As Bulbasaur is sent doing a back flip and as his back faces Graveler and a seed shoots right at Graveler. The seed hits Graveler and covers it in vines, Graveler then glows red and cries out in pain and falls on one knee.

Gary pulls out a poke ball and says" Graveler return." A blue light sucks Graveler back in and pulls out Fearow's poke ball and says" go Fearow." Fearow bursts out of a blue light and Gary says" use hyper beam."

Fearow sends a yellow orange beam towards Bulbasaur knocking straight into him making him feint.

Cynthia says" Bulbasaur is unable to battle Fearow is the winner."

Ashley pulls out a poke ball and presses the center button and says" return Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur is then sucked into the poke ball by a blue light.

Gary pulls out his poke ball and throws it while saying" return Fearow." Fearow is sucked into the poke ball by a blue light.

Ashley then pulls out a poke ball and presses the center while saying" go Squirtle." Squirtle bursts out of a blue light.

Gary pulls out a poke ball and throws it while saying" go Graveler."

Ashley says" use water gun." Squirtle fires a beam of water at Graveler and Gary says" use roll out and just break through it."

Graveler rolls into the ball and crashes into the water gun and going straight through it and smashes into Squirtle knocking him flying and smashing into the tree and feinting and Ashley mutters " what is with Squirtle and hitting trees."

Cynthia then says" Squirtle is unable to battle Graveler is the winner."

Gary pulls out his poke ball presses it and says" return Graveler."

Ashley then pulls out his poke ball presses it and says" Squirtle return."

Ashley then pulls out Kirlia poke ball and presses it and says" Kirlia I need your help." Kirlia bursts out of the blue light.

Gary then pulls Fearow's poke ball and throws it while saying" Fearow finish this." Fearow burst out of the blue light.

Gary says" Fearow use aerial ace." Fearow gets covered in a blue light and flys right at Kirlia,

Ashley then says" use confusion." Kirlia's eyes glow blue and a pulse is sent at Fearow and hits it but doesn't stop him and it flys into Kirlia sending her into the air. Gary then says" Fearow use astonish." Fearow then screeches and red waves form from its mouth and fly towards Kirlia causing her to roll around the floor in pain and then Gary says" end this with hyper beam." A yellowish orange beam flys from Fearow's mouth and hits Kirlia and Ashley says" I yield."

Gary pulls out Fearow's poke ball and presses it sucking Fearow back in and Gary says" that actually wasn't that bad Ashy-girl well for a rookie that is."

Brock says" you won no need to rub it in."

Gary says" but whats the point in beating a rival if you cant rub it in, see ya later losers." Gary then runs to his car and jumps in.

Ashley pulls out Kirlia's poke ball and says" Kirlia return." Kirlia is then sucked into the poke ball by a blue light.

Cynthia says" don't be to upset he obviously got someone else to train his Fearow cause theirs no way he manged to teach Fearow that."

Ashley says" thanks for the support now onto Vermilion."

Everyone nod and start walking down the path towards the city.


	8. Chapter 8

The group walks into the Pokemon center a boy rushes in with a Pidgey in his hands and runs over to nurse Joy and says" can you please help my Pidgey?"

Nurse Joy says" what happened to it."

The boy responds" I was battling the gym leader and his Pokemon Raichu and I lost." Nurse Joy then leads the boy to a room behind her.

James says" Isn't Raichu a electric type?"

Brock says" yeah."

James responds" then why would you use a flying type."

Brock says" good point."

Ashley then walks over to nurse Joy who had returned and says" could you heal these three."

Nurse Joy takes the poke balls and says" I'll be right back."

After a few minutes nurse Joy returns with the three poke balls and Ashley says" thanks."

Nurse Joy nods and the group walks towards the doors to see Wallace walk in and May asks" Wallace is their a contest on that we don't know about."

Wallace responds" no, I came to get tickets for the St Anne and I wonder if you want me to get you some after all their is a battle tournament and a contest on it."

Ashley says" really?"

Wallace nods his head and Ashley says" then I want one."

Brock says" only if it isn't to much trouble sir."

Wallace says" it's no worries being champion and top coordinator do come with some advantages."

May says" that's great."

Wallace says" I will get the tickets after the gym match I want to see how you will do."

Wallace then turns to Jessie, James and Cynthia and says" I don't think I know you three, I am Wallace and I am Ashley's father."

Jessie says" my name is Jessie and the boy is James."

James says" hello."

Cynthia steps forward and says" my name is Cynthia and I am Ashley's girlfriend."

Wallace turns to Ashley and asks" why didn't you tell me you where going out with someone dear."

Ashley responds" well I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone and I kind of forgot to mention it right now."

Wallace responds" well I wish you both luck now lets get to the gym"

Ashley nods and they all walk towards the gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walk into the gym they see a boy run out and they get closer to the center, they spot a man with blonde hair and green combat vest and cargo pants on and is taller then all of them and by his side is a Pokemon covered in dark orange fur with a cream belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end

Ashley then says" my name is Ashley and I here to challenge the gym." While James mutters" look at the size of him he dwarfs us all."

The gym leader then looks over and says" great I have to fight another baby."

A tick mark appears on Ashley's head and she demands" what did you call me?"

The gym leader responds" a baby."  
Ashley goes to respond but Wallace says "lets just move on to the battle."

The gym leader nods and takes one side while Ashley takes the other.

Then a referee walks onto the side and says" this will be a one on one between Surge and the challenger Ashley."

Surge pulls out a poke ball and says" go Raichu." The Pokemon by his side jumps onto the battle field and Ashley pulls out a poke ball and presses it saying" go Aron."

Aron bursts out of his poke ball and looks at the Raichu and Surge says" your using a steel type against an electric type must know some ground type moves."

Ashley doesn't respond and the referee says" this battle is between Raichu and Aron, Surge gets the first move."

Surge says" start this of with thunderbolt." Lighting forms around Raichu and shoots straight at Aron.

Ashley says" Aron use protect." Aron raises its front legs and slams them into the ground and a green barrier forms around Aron blocking the thunderbolt. The thunderbolt stops as does the protect and Ashley says" use dig." Aron starts digging into the ground and Surge says" Raichu keep an eye out for it."

As Raichu looks in all directions the ground underneath him starts to break and Surge shouts" jump back." As Raichu jumps Aron moves closer and hits it sending it flying. Surge then shouts" use body slam!" Raichu then runs at Aron and jumps at him.

Ashley says" use headbutt." As Raichu's body reaches Aron, Aron slams it's head into Raichu sending him back and Ashley says" use rock tomb."

Aron reaches it's front legs and slams them into the ground and rocks shot up around Raichu trapping him in. Surge yells" use iron tail."

Raichu's tail then smashes through the rock and is breathing heavily and Surge says" use thunder." Lighting forms around Raichu and shots straight at Aron, Ashley goes to say something but before she can Aron is hit by the thunder and collapses. Surge then says" use body slam."

Raichu then moves towards Aron and Ashley says" dodge it." As Aron goes to move he gets shocked and stops moving. Then Raichu jumps and slams into him, Aron then slowly gets up and Ashley says" Aron you alright." Aron then starts glowing blue and grows. Once he stops glowing revealing a a stocky, armored, Pokemon with four short legs. Its body is dark gray, and its eyes are sky blue. Its back is covered with segments of iron armor, each with a high ridge and round dark holes on the sides. The sides of its lower jaw have several flat protrusions, and two teeth are visible in its mouth. There are two pronged metal bands on its legs. The upper band is gray and the lower is silver.

Ashley pulls out her pokedex and it says"Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Lairon is the evolved form of Aron. By drinking nutrient rich spring water, it strengthens its steel body."

Ashley says" alright Lairon, use headbutt." Lairon charges at the Raichu in front of him sending him flying and landing next to Surge feinting and the referee says" Raichu is unable to battle Lairon is the winner, the victor is Ashley."

Surge then pulls out a potion and sprays Raichu with it and walks over to Ashley and in his hand is a badge and he says" here is the thunder badge."

Ashley then grabs the badge as Lairon walks over to her and she hugs him saying" great job you deserve a good rest."

She then pulls out Lairon's poke ball and presses the button sucking him into the poke ball by a blue light and she walks over to her friends and Cynthia says" well done Ashley." Cynthia then walks over to Surge and says" do you have another Pokemon or is it just Raichu."

Surge responds" of course I do Raichu is just the one I use most of the time."

Cynthia says" alright then I challenge you, my name is Cynthia."

Surge nods and walks over to his side as Cynthia walks over to where Ashley was.

The referee says" this will be a one on one battle between Surge and the challenger Cynthia."

Surge pulls out a poke ball and throws it saying" Electabuzz show them your power." A blue light comes out of the poke ball and reveals a Pokemon covered in yellow fur with black stripes; a large stripe on its chest is shaped like a lightning bolt. It has a long tail. There are three, clawed toes on its feet; two in front and one in back, while it has five fingers on each hand.

Cynthia pulls out her poke ball and says" Lucario come on out." A canine-like Pokemon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each fore paw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears.

The referee says" this match is between Electabuzz and Lucario, Cynthia gets the first move."

Cynthia says" Lucario use bone rush." Lucario extends its paws in front of him and closes them a bit and a blue light forms in between them and takes the form of a bone and it rushes at Electabuzz with both paws at the bottom of the bone. Surge says" Electabuzz use thunderbolt."

lighting forms around Electabuzz and shoots towards Lucario and Cynthia says" jump out of the way and continue the charge."

As the thunderbolt reaches Lucario, Lucario then jumps to its right and the thunderbolt flys past it. Lucario then continues the charge and slams the bone into Electabuzz's side and the bone disappears.

Surge then says" Electabuzz use thunder paunch." Electabuzz's fist then gets covered in lighting and slams into Lucario's face sending it back a bit.

Cynthia then says" now use aura sphere." Lucario then forms a ball of blue light in between Lucario's paw and it extends its paw and the ball flys towards Electabuzz, the ball collides with Electabuzz's face sending it flying knocking it out.

The referee then says " Electabuzz is unable to battle Lucario is the winner, The winner is the Cynthia."

Surge then pulls out his poke ball and presses it sucking Electabuzz in and says" that is one tough Lucario, here." Surge puts his hand in his pocket and pulls something out and extends his hand revealing the badge and continues" this is the thunder badge you earned it."

Cynthia then takes the badge and walks over to the group and says to Ashley do you want me to help me teach your Squirtle and Charmander dragon pulse. Also I suggest you keep hold of Lairon for it."

Ashley says" yes please and I will keep Lairon."

Wallace says" while you do that I will get the tickets."

May says" I will practice for the contest."  
Brock says" get some supplies for Pokemon food."

James says" well Brock would you mind if I join."

Brock says" not at all."

Jessie says" I am going shopping."

Misty says" so am I."

Cynthia says" well meet back at the Pokemon center when we are done."

Everyone nods and walks their own ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Squirtle and Charmander have learned dragon pulse.

The group is walking towards the St Anne and May asks" I forgot to ask last night but how did the training go Ashley."

Ashley answers" Charmander and Squirtle have learned dragon pulse but they don't have enough control over it."

Misty says" so you wont be using these moves in the tournament or contest."

Ashley shakes her head and says" only if they can control it by then."

They then reach the boat and get on it and the guard says" tickets please."

Wallace pulls out the tickets and the guard stamps them and says" go on through."

As they walk through the ship they notice two posters and Cynthia says" so the tournament is tomorrow and the contest is the day after."

Ashley then reads the rules and they say, the matches start at 1pm and will have 32 trainers and will be one on one, can use a different Pokemon each time and no time limits in battle and the main prize is a Pokemon egg and 15,000 poke. Second place is a set of all the Evolutionary stones and 10,000 poke. Third place is 5 net balls, 5 dusk balls, 5 lure balls and 5,000 poke.

Ashley says" awesome I wonder what egg it is."

Cynthia thinks, I wonder what egg it is oh well I leave this to Ashley.

Misty says" I think I will give this tournament a miss."

Brock says" so will I."

Jessie says" me to."

James says" well guess its me and you Ashley."

Ashley says" yeah, now lets explore."

Wallace says" sure meet back here and I will guide you to your room."

Ashley and the others nod and they break into groups, Jessie, Misty and Brock walk one way while Ashley, Cynthia, James and May walk the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley group reach the market and Ashley spots a moon stone and walks over to the stand with the others behind him and she asks" how much for the moon stone."

The man responds" 1,000 poke."

Ashley hands the man the money and he hands her the stone and then Ashley asks" now what."

Cynthia says" maybe we should go back to the poster."

Ashley nods and they go back to the poster.

As they reach the poster they spot Misty, Brock and Jessie already there and Ashley asks" you done already."

Misty says" yeah I found the perfect sunbathing location."

Then Wallace appears and says" follow me."

As they walk down the halls they reach a number of rooms, Everyone says bye and walks into their own rooms but Cynthia, Ashley and Wallace.

Wallace says" I got you two the same room just don't do anything or I will introduce you to my Blastoise."

Cynthia nods and Wallace says" well goodnight." Wallace then goes into his room

Cynthia then says" your dad is scary, I have seen that Blastoise in action."

Ashley says" yeah but he acts all tough but was really a teddy bear always letting me ride on his back, that reminds me maybe he can help train Squirtle."

Cynthia says" yeah maybe."

Ashley says" well lets get to sleep."

Cynthia nods and they both go into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day. Ashley is laying on her right side in the bed when she wakes up with Cynthia's right arm wrapped around her waist and Ashley looks over at the clock and sees it's 9 o'clock and she thinks better get up and get in some training before the tournament starts but how to do it without waking Cynthia up.

Ashley then turns onto her back and slowly lifts up Cynthia's arm and moves out of bed and puts it back down and Cynthia says" so your up then."

Ashley turns around and asks" you were awake, now I feel like an idiot."

Cynthia stands up and says" your not an idiot now do you need help training and are you going to evolve Nidorino?"

Ashley responds" yeah I would like your help training and I am planing to train Nidorino some more moves before I evolve him."

Cynthia then says" what moves and maybe I can help."

Ashley says" toxic spikes and poison jab."

Cynthia responds" none of my Pokemon know those moves and I don't think we have enough time once the tournament starts but once the tournament is over I recommend you switch out Lairon and Kirlia for Pidgeotto and Nidorino."

Ashley says" yeah, then Nidorino can evolve once it learns those moves, I am sure it will want to since he wants to get stronger."

Cynthia responds" to the training field."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later. Ashley manged to teach Kirlia psychic and draining kiss. Ashley and James in a room and then they walk up to the women behind the desk and Ashley says" can you sign me and my friend here for the tournament."

The women says" your names."

Ashley says" Ashley."

James says" James."

The women says" your both very luckily because the tournament almost run out of room."

Ashley says" thank god."

James says" you can say that again."

The women says" well go through the room to my right and wait until your called up."

Ashley and James nod and walk through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of minutes later the announcer says" will Ashley and Edward please come to the stand."

James says" good luck."

Ashley nods and walks up to the stage. As she reaches the stage she sees Edward who has black hair and is wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie with a poke ball in his hand and he says" so I have to fight a little girl, great."

Ashley says" what was that you jerk."

Edward says" I called you a little girl."

The referee then says" this is a battle between Edward and Ashley. Trainers choose your Pokemon."

Ashley pulls out a poke ball and Edward throws his saying" come on out Arbok." A blue light shoot out the poke ball and reveals a purple snake with a pattern on its hood.

Ashley press the button on her poke ball and says" Squirtle your up." Squirtle bursts out of a blue light and both stare at each other.

The referee says" this battle is between Arbok and Squirtle, Arbok will have the first move."

Edward says" Arbok use crunch." Arbok then charges at Squirtle with its teeth out and Ashley responds" Squirtle use water gun into its mouth."

Squirtle then shoots a beam of water out of its mouth and it hits Arbok in the mouth causing it to stop its charge shut its mouth and lift its head up. Ashley then says" now use head smash." Squirtle then jumps and wind forms around his head and he slams his head into Arbok's hood knocking him back.

Edward then says" Arbok use iron tail." As Arbok falls backwards its tail glows white and Arbok hits the floor as the tail connects with Squirtle's stomach sending him flying. Squirtle then hits the wall and falls down landing on its stomach. Ashley then asks" Squirtle you alright?"

Squirtle answers while getting up" of course I am no over sized snake is beating me."

Ashley says" Squirtle now use tail whip." Squirtle then turns around and whips its tail back and forth. Arbok gets a tick mark on its head and Edward says" use slam."

Arbok then moves its tail and goes to slam it into Squirtle's body and Ashley says" use withdraw." Squirtle then sticks its head, arms and legs into its shell as the tail connects with Squirtle sending it through the air then Squirtle shoots its limb out and grabs hold of the floor and slides across the floor.

Ashley then says" Squirtle use water gun." A beam of water shots out of Squirtles mouth and collides with Arbok's head and knocks Arbok onto the floor and Ashley says" now use skull bash." Squirtle puts jumps at Arbok smashing his head into the middle of Arbok's body sending him flying into the wall making it feint.

The referee says" Arbok is unable to battle Squirtle is the winner, the victor is Ashley."

Ashley says" good job Squirtle." She pulls out her poke ball and presses it sucking Squirtle in as she looks at where Edward was she sees him walking of and she does the same.

As Ashley walks back to the room she sees James standing there and he asks" did you win."

Ashley answers" yes and is their really no t.v back here."

James responds" no."

Ashley says" well my Squirtle fought aganist a Arbok."

James says" nice."

The announcer says" can James and Elisa come to the stage."

James says" wish me luck."

Ashley says" good luck."

James then walks to the arena.

A couple of minutes later James returns jumping for Joy and she asks" did you win?"

James responds" no but Koffing evolved."

Ashley says" that's great but where are you going now."  
James says" sorry to leave you alone but I am rejoining the others."

Ashley says" no worries."

James says" bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes later the announcer says" may Ashley and Steve come to the stage."

Ashley walks up to the stage to see Steve who has brown hair and is wearing a red jacket and brown trousers and black shoes standing there already with a poke ball in his hand as she stops walking. Ashley pulls out a poke ball and the referee says as" this is a battle between Ashley and Steve. Trainers choose your Pokemon."

Ashley presses the poke ball and says" Charmander I choose you."A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing Charmander.

Steve at the same time throws his poke ball saying" go Scyther." A blue light comes out revealing a massive green bug on two legs and two blade for arms. In the stands Misty screams" ah a bug."

The referee says" Ashley can have the first move."

Ashley says" Charmander use ember."

Several small flames shoot out of Charmander's mouth and flys towards Scyther and Steve says" use agility to dodge."

Scyther starts to run and moves so fast he leaves after images and Ashley says" use smoke screen." Black smoke comes out of Charmander's mouth and covers the field. Sycther then stops running and Steve says" keep an eye out for it."

Ashley says" get behind it and use dragon pulse." Charmander then charges up a blue beam in its mouth and it sneaks up behind Sycther and fires it. A blue skeletal dragon forms and engulfs Sycther who is covered in grazes. The Sycther looks at Charmander and says" did you do that you little rat _._ "

Charmander says" you don't scare me."

Steve says" use slash."

Scyther then charges at Charmander with one blade raised and goes down to cut and Ashley says" use ember."Instead of small embers being formed its a mouth full of fire and Ashley asks" is that flame thrower?"

Charmander nods and Ashley says" use flamer thrower." A beam of fire shoots out at Sycther and Sycther trys to cut through it holding it back until it overwhelms Scyther and Scyther still standing and she hears May yell" how is that Scyther still standing."

Steve says" Scyther use quick attack."

Scyther then speeds towards Charmander as he gets close Ashley says" use flamethrower." Before Scyther can change directions he is engulfed in a beam of fire and collapses and feints. The referee says" Scyther is unable to battle the victor is Ashley."

Ashley then pulls out Charmander's poke ball and says" good job Charmander." while Steve does the same and says" good job Scyther."

Steve then turns to her and says" I didn't expect it to know dragon pulse or flame thrower."

Ashley says" and I didn't expect Scyther to last that long really."

Steve says" yeah but me and Scyther have a lot of work to do, see ya and good luck in the rest of the tournament."

Ashley responds" thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later. Ashley's name is called again.

Ashley then walks to her side of the stadium with her poke ball in her hands and sees her opponent who has blonde hair and is in a red dress with her poke ball in her hand.

The referee says" this is a battle between Ashley and Elisa. Trainers choose your Pokemon."

Ashley presses the poke ball and says" Kirlia I choose you."A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing Kirlia.

Elisa says while throwing the ball in the air" go Heracross." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing a blue beetle with a long blue horn.

Meanwhile in the stands. Misty screams" not another one!"

James says" its the same Heracross she used to beat me."

Brock says" Heracross is part fighting so she has the advantage."

Cynthia says" that may be true but that Heracross is clearly more experienced."

Brock says" true so its anyone's game."

Back on the field. The referee says" Elisa has the first move."

Elisa says" Heracross use bulk up." Heracross then starts to flex its muscles and Ashley says" use psychic." Kirlia's eyes glow blue and as Heracross finishes it is covered in a blue aura and is sent flying into the wall. As Heracross crashes into the wall Elisa says" Heracross use mega horn."

Heracross then pushes of the wall with his feet and a glowing horn. As Heracross gets closer to Kirlia, Ashley says" use magical leaf."

Kirlia raises her arms and leafs form around Kirlia and they get sent towards Heracross. Heracross then flys through them getting some damage and slams into Kirlia sending her flying into the wall and Heracross lands. As Kirlia flys to the wall Ashley says" use teleport to get in front of Heracross and use draining kiss." Kirlia then starts to glow different and disappears. Kirlia then reappears in front of Heracross and kisses him on the cheek. Heracross then glows red and a bright yellow orb flys of him and towards Kirlia healing her.

Elisa says" Heracross use close combat." Heracross then goes to strike at Kirlia and Ashley says" dodge it." Kirlia then starts to avoid hits from Heracross until one hits her in the face and sends her flying through the air. Ashley then says" use magical leaf." As Kirlia flys through the air she raises her arms and leafs form around her and fly towards Heracross. Elisa then says" use aerial ace."

Heracross then opens its wings and flys towards Kirlia with white streaks around it. Heracross slams through the magical leaf with some hitting it, then moves on to hit Kirlia. Kirlia is sent through the air and Ashley says" use teleport and draining kiss."

Kirlia then glow different color and disappears and reappears next to Heracross kissing it, Heracross then glows red and a bright yellow orb comes out of Heracross and connects with Kirlia healing her. Elisa says" Heracross use close combat." Heracross goes to strike at Kirlia but Ashley says" use psychic." Kirlia's eyes glow blue and Heracross is covered in a blue aura and is sent flying through the air and smashes into the wall causing a dust cloud and revealing Heracross on the floor trying to get up and Ashley says" use magical leaf." she raises her arms and leafs form around her and fly towards Heracross slashing it causing it to feint.

The referee then says" Heracross is unable to battle, that means Ashley is the winner, now we will take a 10 minute break till the finals."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes later. Ashley is standing on one side of the field and on the other is a man in a black hoodie and black tracksuit bottoms with white lines down the sides and black trainers with a poke ball in his hand. Ashley then pulls out her poke ball and the referee says" This is a battle between Ashley and Evan. Trainers choose your Pokemon."

Both of them pull out their poke balls and Ashley presses the center saying" go Lairon." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing Lairon and Evan throws the poke ball while saying " go Ursaring." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing a massive brown bear with a light tan muzzle and a yellow ring around its stomach.

The referee says" Ashley has the first move."

Ashley says" Lairon use headbutt."

Lairon then charges at Ursaring. Evan then says" use hammer arm." Ursaring raises its right arm and it glows white and as Lairon gets closer Ursaring is just standing there and once Lairon is right in front of Ursaring he lowers its arm and slams it into Lairon's back. Lairon then smashes into the ground causing a crater. Lairon then starts to get up and Ashley says" use iron head." Lairon then gets up as he gets covered in a white light and slams its head into Ursaring's leg. Ursaring crys out in pain and falls to one knee. Ursaring then looks at Lairon and says" you will pay for that runt."

Lairon responds" yeah, come on then."

Evan then says" use hammer arm again."

Ursaring's right arm glows again as he raises it, as Ursaring goes to slam it Ashley says" use protect."

Lairon then raises his front legs and slams them down and a green barrier forms around him as the arm smashes into it bounces of it. The barrier fades and Ashley says" use iron head again and aim for the chest."

Lairon then glows again and jumps and slams into Ursaring's chest before it could react. Evan then says" get up and use focus blast." Ursaring then gets up slowly and puts both paws near each other on the left side of its body and a ball of blue light forms. Ursaring then extends his arms and the blue ball is sent towards Lairon. As the ball gets closer Ashley says" use protect."

Lairon then lifts its front legs up and slams them back into the ground a green barrier appears. The ball then slams into the barrier causing an explosion of dust. Ashley says"use dig." Lairon then digs into the ground as the dust clears. Evan then says" keep an eye out for it."

Lairon then bursts out of the ground beneath Ursaring's right foot, causing Ursaring to fall over to its left, crashing into the ground.

Evan shouts" get up and use hyper beam!"

Ursaring then gets up slowly and charges a beam in his mouth and after a bit fires it at Lairon. Then the beam hits Lairon causing him to fly across arena slamming into one of the walls. Lairon then slowly gets up and Ashley then says" use iron head." Lairon then charges at Ursaring through the dust with a white light covering him. Lairon then slams into Ursaring sending him backwards across the floor. Ursaring then trys to get up and stand tall but its legs give way and collapses onto its stomach feinting and the referee says" Ursaring is unable to battle, that means Ashley is the winner."

Then a man two men walk in one in a white suit walks out and towards Ashley with a green egg in a incubator in his hands while the other is in a black suit and is walking towards Evan. The man then reaches Ashley and says" well done on winning the tournament here is the price for coming in first place a Pokemon egg."

Ashley takes the incubator and says" thank you now can we go or is their anything else."

The man says" you can go."

Ashley nods and says" alright bye."

The man says" bye."

Ashley then walks of the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley then walks out of the arena and spots Cynthia and the others waiting for her.

Ashley then walks towards them and Misty says" well done."

James says" yeah what she says and thanks for beating that dammed Heracross."

Ashley says" thank you now what Pokemon do you think this is."

Cynthia says" why ruin the surprise by guessing and getting your hopes up."

Ashley asks" you know what it is don't you?"

Cynthia responds" yes but you have to wait and find out."

Ashley thinks, damn it why cant she just tell me.

Cynthia says" we should go to the where the nurse Joy's have set up a Pokemon center and get the egg checked out."

Ashley nods and the group walk towards the Pokemon center.

As the group walk into the Pokemon center and towards the center and towards the nurse Joy at the check out and Ashley asks" can you check on this egg please?"

Nurse Joy responds" of course."

Ashley then hands over the incubator and nurse Joy takes it and walks into a back room.

A couple of minutes later nurse Joy returns putting the incubator on the desk and says" the egg is almost ready to hatch, it will take a few days but by the end of the cruise it will of hatched."

Ashley takes the incubator back and says" thank you."

Nurse Joy responds" your welcome and have a good day."

Ashley nods and says" so you ready for the contest tomorrow."  
May says" of course I am, lets hope Drew isn't here."

Ashley says" please you may of cursed us."

May responds" well I am going to get in some last second training ."

Ashley says" same, see ya guys later."

Ashley and May leave as the others start arguing about what to do .


	10. Chapter 10

The next day. Ashley and Cynthia are sitting in a cafe holding hands with the incubator in Ashley's bag. They are waiting for the others when Cynthia asks " so what Pokemon you planing to use?"

Ashley answers" for the appeal round I am going to use Squirtle and for the performance round Pidgeotto."

Cynthia replys "good choices, like what you have done with your hair" she smiles at Ashley

Ashley didn't do anything different to her hair then usual and was now blushing "but..i havne't...haven't done anything with"

Before she could even finish what she was saying Cynthia grabs her and kisses her deeply, Ashley being caught off gaurd blushes and eventualy kisses Cynthia back.

Then the others enter the cafe and May asks" its bad enough you guys do that in a quiet room together...and how come you didn't wait for us?"

Ashley looks sheepishly and looks away while saying" sorry I forgot."

James says" wait what about you Cynthia."

Cynthia says" couldn't be bothered to wait for you, and a chance to get Ashley alone away from you guys and all to myself for a while" she smiles at Ashley and Ashley blushes deeply

James says" should of seen that coming."

May roles her eyes asks" so you ready for the contest?"

Ashley sits there quietly too embaressed to talk

Cynthia speaks up and says excitedly" yes she is, and she is going to win!"

May smirks and replies" you have to get past me first."

Ashley quietly says" well we have 2 hours before the contest starts so what you going to get."

May says" just some breakfast."

Ashley says "well I be right back going to swap out some Pokemon."

Cynthia says" hurry back then." with a wink

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later Ashley walks into the Pokemon center and towards the pc and calls home. After a few seconds the phone answers and she sees Delia siting on the chair in front of the screen and Delia says " Hello, do need something dear?"

Ashley answers still blushing and timid "can you send Pidgeotto over and I will send Lairon, i need him for a contest"

Delia says" so Aron evolved then, good for him now wait here while I get Pidgeotto."

Ashley says" thanks mum."

Delia nods and walks of the screen and returns 10 minutes later and puts Pidgeotto's poke ball in a machine and Ashley does the same for Lairon's. A bright light engulfs poke balls and they swap loctions and Ashley says" thanks again."

Delia asks with a grin on her face "is everything ok dear?"

Ashley quickly nods "yes...yep umm everything is fine...i...i just have alot on my mind. I'v got to go bye mum thanks"

Delia says still smiling " no worries, if that's everything bye and say hi to Cynthia and your friends for me."

Ashley says blushing again "yeah bye."

The phone call then ends and Ashley goes to return to the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later. Ashley and May are in a waiting room waiting for the start of the contest. May then asks" so what Pokemon you going to use?"

Ashley answers with a wink" that will ruin the surprise."

May responds "it was a surprise you getting with Cynthia"

Ashley blushes again "it was for me too, i was just caught up in the moment...and what dose it matter to you? are you jealous?

May goes to respond but an announcer says" can Ashley please come to the stage."

Ashley then pulls out a poke ball and walks onto the stage.

Once she reaches the stage she throws the poke ball and says" go Squirtle." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing Squirtle doing a barrel roll surrounded by stars. Squirtle then lands on its feet and Ashley says" Squirtle use dragon pulse." A skeletal dragon then comes out of Squirtles mouth and flys around him in a circle then around the arena and Ashley says" enough now spin and use bubble beam."The dragon then turns into dust as it falls down onto the arena and around Squirtle as he spins around sending out bubbles from his mouth and after a while they burst and is covered in purple and blue dust. Ashley and Squirtle bow and walk of the stage.

Ashley then walks down back to the waiting area and sees May waiting for her and May shyly asks" when did Squirtle master dragon pulse?"

Ashley answers" I had him practice it last night along with Charmander."

May says" awesome, so you using Squirtle for the next round."

Ashley shakes her head and says" Squirtle is only for appeal round."

May says still shy" alright."

Ashley asks "is everything ok?"

May replies "i'll get over it"

Ashley asks "is this about earlier?"

May quietly says " its just that...its just that im not jealous...Ashley...i like you alot more then a friend should"

Then an announcer says" can May please come to the stage."

Ashley blushes and says "M...May why did you keep it quiet all this time?"

May sheepishly turns back to Ashley and replies " I... i just never knew how to tell you, or when to...and you have been so happy with Cynthia

May then walks out onto the stage with a poke ball and throws it saying" Butterfree spotlight." A blue light comes out of the poke ball and a pink Butterfree comes out surrounded by hearts. May then says" use poison powder." Purple powder starts to fall out of Butterfree's wings and going. Then May says" stop and use stun spore." Purple dust stops coming and gets replaced with yellow. After a while May says" stop and use sleep powder." Yellow dust stops coming and is replaced with blue.

After a few minutes May says" use gust." Butterfree moves its wings and a gust of wind appears and picks up all the dust and moves it around Butterfree covering it and May bows and returns Butterfree and walks of the stage.

May then walks towards Ashley and says" so how did I do?"

Ashley responds" it was good."

May says" I wonder if we both made it through."

Ashley responds" I hope so."

May says "im sorry if i'v mad you feel uncomfortable"

Ashley smiles and says "its ok, and you haven't"

They smile and hug and after a while the TV screens glow and 8 frames that are blacked out appear and start to brighten, after the first 5 pics show the people moving on Ashley and Mays appear and Ashley says" I knew we would make it."

The announcer then says" now lets see who goes first." The pics start moving around till everyone is paired up and Ashley's pic is lined up with a women with purple hair in a blue sleeveless dress. The announcer says" can the Ashley and Susan please come to the stage."  
Ashley then says" wish me luck."

May says" good luck."

Ashley then walks up to the stage and sees her opponent come out at the same time and they see the screen have 5 minutes on it and a circle underneath and the announcer says" please release your Pokemon."

Ashley throws the poke ball saying" Pidgeotto take to the sky." A blue light comes out revealing a Pidgeotto surrounded by stars. Susan then throws her poke ball saying "Cacturne your up." A blue light comes out of the poke ball revealing a green scarecrow Pokemon with black spikes sticking out of him surrounded by stars and the announcer says" you can begin."

Susan says" Cacturne use pin missile." Cacturne's spikes start to glow white and shot out towards Pidgeotto as the missiles get near Pidgeotto, Ashley says" Pidgeotto us quick attack to dodge."Pidgeotto as speeds around the air as the missiles follow him Susan starts to lose points. As Pidgeotto starts doing cartwheels as the missiles go over him, Susan starts to lose even more points . Susan says" stop and use dark pulse."

The pins stop and Cacturne puts its arms together near its chest and a purple orb forms in between. Cacturne then extends its arms and the orb turns into a wave and and extends towards Pidgeotto who couldn't move fast enough to dodge and starts to fall out of the sky losing Ashley a quarter of her points. Ashley says" come on Pidgeotto you can do it use aerial ace."

Pidgeotto then puts its wings by its body and gets cover in a blue aura instead of the white light and Ashley scans the move with her pokedex and it shows on the screen this move is called brave bird.

Ashley says" Pidgeotto use brave bird."

Pidgeotto whole body is then covered in a blue aura and flys towards Cacturne slamming into its stomach, causing him some pain. Cacturne is then sent flying through the air. Susan says" use dark pulse." Cacturne then puts its arm together by its chest and a purple orb forms and Cacturne then extends its arms sending a purple wave towards Pidgeotto says" intercept it with twister." Pidgeotto puts his two wings together and a twister forms and flys towards the dark pulse, costing both points. The two attacks collide and cause an explosion. Ashley says" use aerial ace." Pidgeotto starts to speed towards Cacturne covered in a white light as the dust clears. Susan says" use needle arm."

Cacturne right arm starts to glow and Cacturne starts to swing around clockwise. Pidgeotto then slams into Cacturne's stomach as its right arm hits into Pidgeotto's back knocking it into the ground. causing both to lose a lot of points.

The timer goes and both Ashley and Susan look to the screen and shes Ashley's picture get bigger and the announcer says" Ashley is the winner please leave the stage for the next contestants.

Ashley then walks towards Pidgeotto and says" good job."

Pidgeotto responds" thanks, I want to fight that Cacturne again."

Ashley says" I will see what I can do." Ashley then pulls out the poke ball and presses the button sucking Pidgeotto in," return."

Ashley then walks towards Susan and she asks" you competing in more contests or was this a one of."

Susan says" don't worry I will be in more."

Ashley says" good, my Pidgeotto would want a rematch next time we meet."

Susan says" of course Cacturne would love that two goodbye."  
Ashley says" bye."

Both walk of the stage and May walks up to Ashley hugs her and says" that was a good battle."

Ashley asks with a smirk" what just good?"

May says with a wink "yeah, cant have you getting too confident now can I."

Ashley says" well I wonder who your opponent will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after 2 battles May and her opponent who is a mid 20's man in a green suit, white shirt and red tie who is called Ray are called to the stage.

As May walks to the stage she sees Ray doing the same. The announcer then says" trainers please choose your Pokemon."

May presses her poke ball and says" go Squirtle." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball and reveals Squirtle surrounded by hearts.

Ray throws his poke ball and says" go Absol." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball and reveals a Absol with lighting crackling around it.

Ray then says" use psycho cut."

Absol then moves its head to his right and its horn glows purple. Absol then swings its head left and a purple line formed in a crescent moon shape and flys towards Squirtle.

May says" Squirtle use water gun."

Squirtle then shoots a beam of water out of its mouth and it collides with the psycho cut causing an explosion. Ray then says" Absol use quick attack."

As the smoke clears Absol appears in front of Squirtle and May says" use skull bash."

As Absol gets closer Squirtle tucks its head in and launches itself at Absol. The two collide with each other sending both back. Absol is sent back a bit while Squirtle is sent flying further back while spinning through the air. May then says" use water gun." As Squirtle spins through the air it stops and sends a beam of water into Absol's face. Absol then shakes its head and May says" Squirtle use skull bash." Squirtle hits the wall with its legs and bounces of the wall with its head in its shell. Squirtle then slams into Absol sending it through the air. Squirtle then lands on its feet and May says" now use water gun."

Squirtle then fires a shot of water at Absol. Ray then says" Absol use quick attack."

Absol then lands and scarps backwards then runs to its right as the water hits the floor where Absol was. Ray then goes to say something when the timer goes and Ray picture on the screen disappears and Mays grows larger.

The referee then says" The winner is May."

May and Ray both walk of the stage and walks by Ashley who says" good match."

May stops walking and responds with a grin and a wink" i told you it would be better then yours, i'm just better then most people at most things."

Ashley blushes and says" just not me and not battling anything else your on about i wouldn't know."

Then the announcer says" can Ashley and Alice come to the stage ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ashley walks to the stage she spots Alice who has long brown hair down to her shoulders and is wearing a pink dress that ends at her knees and elbows.

Ashley pulls out her poke ball and Alice does the same.

The referee then says" trainers please release your Pokemon."

Alice throws her poke ball saying" go Flareon." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing a red dog with long ears and reddish orange fur around its neck, on its head and on its tail and it is surrounded by flames, the flames then subside.

Ashley says throwing her poke ball" go Pidgeotto." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball letting out Pidgeotto surrounded by stars.

The referee says" Alice can have the first move."

Alice says" Flareon use flamethrower." A pillar of fire shoots out of Flareon's mouth towards Pidgeotto and Ashley says" quickly dodge and use aerial ace."

Pidgeotto then moves to his left and then dives towards Flareon with white light surrounding him. Alice then says" Flareon jump onto Pidgeotto's back and use fire spin."

Flareon then jumps and turns as Pidgeotto flys under it and lands on Pidgeotto's back. Ashley says" get it of your back quickly."

Pidgeotto then flys straight up and Flareon then falls of. Flareon then opens its mouth and a spiraling red -orange flame shoots out and hits Pidgeotto on his legs.

Pidgeotto cries out in pain and yells" I will get you for that."  
Ashley says" Pidgeotto use aerial ace again."

As Flareon falls down to the ground Pidgeotto dives towards it with white light surrounding it. Pidgeotto then slams into Flareon's back sending it through the air. As Flareon is spinning through the air and slams into one of the walls landing on its stomach. Alice then says" get up Flareon and use flamethrower."

Flareon then slowly gets up and shoots a pillar of fire at Pidgeotto hitting him in the center of his back as he flew past. Pidgeotto then falls out of the sky slamming into the ground with both its wings out. Alice says" Flareon use fire fang."

Ashley pleads " get up Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto then slowly gets up using its two wings to push itself up. As Flareon gets closer, Ashley says" use twister."

Pidgeotto then starts moving side to side as he puts his wings together and a twister forms flying towards Flareon hitting Flareon in the neck, sending it backwards.

The timer then goes of and Alices picture shrinks and Ashley's grows bigger and the referee says" Ashley is the winner."

Ashley then walks over to Pidgeotto picking him up and walking of the stage with him.

As Ashley walks of the stage May walks past her and Ashley says" you can do it May, me and Pidgeotto are looking forward to facing you and Squirtle."

May says" I wont lose, now I hope Pidgeotto will actually be ready to fight."

Ashley responds" I will be ready since we have been working extra hard to train, that and i have a potion"

May nods and walks of to the stage and Ashley walks over to the bench and pulls out the potion from her bag and sprays it on Pidgeotto and she asks" how you doing?"

Pidgeotto answers" better and rearing for the next match."

Ashley says" now lets see the match to see who we will be facing next."

Pidgeotto nods and flaps his wings and lands on Ashley's shoulder and the two walk over to a tv.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May walks down the stage and sees her opponent Hunter walking towards her. Hunter has short brown hair and is wearing a black suit, a red tie and white shirt. They both stand on their sides of the stage and he referee then says" trainers please release your Pokemon."

Hunter throws his poke ball saying " go Nidoqueen." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing a blue Pokemon. Her lower jaw, chest plates and lower torso are cream-colored. She has a horn on its forehead, narrow black eyes, and large, spiny ears. There are toxic spikes running down the length of her back.

May throws her poke ball saying" go Squirtle." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing Squirtle with bubbles going around it like a whirlpool.

The referee then says" May will have the first move."

May says" Squirtle use water gun." Squirtle opens its mouth and a beam of water shoots out of its mouth towards Nidoqueen.

Hunter says" dodge it and use focus punch."

Nidoqueen then moves her right shoulder so the water shoots past her. Nidoqueen right hand then glows white and she charges at Squirtle.

As Nidoqueen reaches Squirtle, May says" Squirtle jump to your left and use water gun." As Nidoqueen goes to punch Squirtle in the chest Squirtle jumps to left and Nidoqueen's fist connects with the floor cracking it. Squirtle then opens its mouth again firing another beam of water which connects with Nidoqueen's face making her move backwards in a circle till she stops after doing a 360 circle. Hunter then says" use shadow claw."

Black aura with a purple outline forms in a claw shape around Nidoqueen's right hand. Nidoqueen then runs at Squirtle and May say" use ice beam on Nidoqueen's legs."

Squirtle opens its mouth and a beam of ice shoots out freezing Nidoqueen's legs just before she hits Squirtle and Hunter says" use super power."

Nidoqueen then flexes her muscles and the ice around her legs break and she moves her right arm and grabs Squirtle and throws it into the wall causing a crater. Squirtle then falls of the wall and lands on its stomach, covered in scratches and bruises. May then says" get up and use water gun."

Squirtle then slowly gets up and as Squirtle gets up it glows blue and its eyes glow dark blue. Hunter then yells" use iron tail." Nidoqueen then charges at Squirtle with her tail glowing white. Squirtle then starts to wobble and turns to face Nidoqueen who is getting nearer. Squirtle then opens its mouth and shoots a bigger shot of water and as Nidoqueen turns to strike with the tail her back is hit with the water and sent flying back.

Nidoqueen is then sent into a wall causing a big crater. Nidoqueen then gets of the wall and is covered in bruises and glares at Squirtle and The alarm goes and Hunters image shrinks and May's grows larger. The referee then says" May is the winner of the match, we will have a 15 minute break so the trainers can rest and heal their Pokemon."

May then walks over to Squirtle and picks it up and walks of the stage.

As she walks to the back stage area she spots Ashley and Pidgeotto sitting on one of the benches and Ashley asks" you need a potion?"

May answers " yes." and Ashley digs down her bag and pulls out the potion and turns to face May and throws it at her. May catches it in her right hand and then sprays Squirtle with it, she then puts Squirtle down and turns to Ashley and say" thank you."

Ashley nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two sit and chat and laugh,15 minutes later. Ashley and May are standing on opposite sides of the field and the referee says" trainers release your Pokemon."

Ashley says while throwing the poke ball" Pidgeotto I choose you." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing Pidgeotto surrounded by stars.

May says while throwing her poke ball" Squirtle take to the stage." A blue light bursts out of the poke ball revealing Squirtle with bubbles going in a whirlpool state.

The referee then says" Ashley may have the first move."

Ashley says" use quick attack."

Pidgeotto then speeds towards Squirtle and May says" jump to your right Squirtle and use ice beam."

Squirtle jumps to its right as Pidgeotto flys past and a beam of ice shoots from Squirtle's mouth towards Pidgeotto. As the ice beam gets closer to Pidgeotto Ashley says" use double team."

Several Pidgeotto's appear over the field and the ice beam go through one of the fakes and May says" use water gun on all of them."

Squirtle then stops the ice beam and fires a beam of water at all the fakes, as Ashley says" use aerial ace."

As Squirtle keeps firing at the fakes Pidgeotto flys towards its back surrounded by white light. Pidgeotto then slams into Squirtle's back sending it flying through the air. Squirtle then scraps across the fall and lands on its stomach and then pushes itself up landing on its legs as Pidgeotto flys back into the sky.

May says" use bubble."

Squirtle opens its mouth and several bubbles at Pidgeotto and Ashley says" use gust to blow the bubbles away."

Pidgeotto then starts to move its wings back and forth and a gust of wind forms and pushes the bubbles back and towards the floor making them colliding with the floor.

May then says" use ice beam."

Squirtle then opens its mouth and a beam of ice shoots towards Pidgeotto and Ashley says" use aerial ace."

Pidgeotto then dives as the ice goes over his body and a white light engulfs Pidgeotto as he flys towards Squirtle and slams into its chest sending it through the air scrapping across the fall landing on its feet and starting to glow blue and its eyes glow blue as well. May then says" Squirtle use water gun."

Squirtle then shoots a larger beam of water at Pidgeotto and Ashley says" counter with twister."

Pidgeotto then puts its wings together and a twister forms flying towards the beam of water. The two attacks collide but the twister cuts through the beam of water and May shouts" stop and use withdraw." Squirtle then stops the beam of water and hides in its shell as the attack collides with it. Squirtle is then slammed into the ground causing a crater and Squirtle jumps back out of its shell and starts wobbling around. Ashley says" use quick attack."

As Squirtle wobbles around Pidgeotto flys towards it covered in a white light and slams into him. As Squirtle flys through the air the timer goes and May's picture shrinks as Ashley's grows larger and the referee says" Ashley is the winner of the contest." He then goes into his pocket and pulls out a ribbon and says" please come and claim your prize."

Ashley then walks over to the referee and the referee gives her the ribbon and she takes it. She then pulls out Pidgeotto's poke ball pressing the button sucking him in while saying" good job Pidgeotto." She then turns to May and says" good match now we should go meet the others."

May nods and both walk of stage and back to the others.


End file.
